A NEW BEGINNING
by InaraP
Summary: What if Jacob didn't save Bella when she jumped off the cliff in La Push in New Moon? What if Edward did?... Bella is a little more bashed up this time and the only thing that can keep her alive is Edward's venom. Will he do it?
1. Chapter 1

**What if Jacob didn't save Bella when she jumped off the cliff? What if Edward did? This is a little twist on what happens after Bella jumps off the cliff.**

**ENJOY! :D**

Chapter 1:

Bella's POV

The wind blew stronger now, whipping the rain into eddies around me. I stepped out onto the edge, keeping my eyes on the empty space in front of me. My toes felt ahead blindly, caressing the edge of the rock when they encountered it. I drew in a deep breath and held it.... waiting.  
"Bella."  
I smiled and exhaled.  
Yes? I didn't answer out loud, for fear that the sound of my voice would shatter the beautiful illusion. He sounded so real, so close. It was only when he was disapproving like this that I could hear the true memory of his voice--- the velvet texture and the musical intonation that made up the most perfect of all voices.  
"Don't do this," he pleaded.  
You wanted me to be human, I reminded him. Well watch me.  
"Please. For me."  
But you won't stay with me any other way.  
"Please." It was just a whisper in the blowing rain that tossed my hair and drenched my clothes--- making me as wet as if this were my second jump of the day.  
I rolled up onto the balls of my feet.  
"No, Bella!" He was angry now, and the anger was so lovely.  
I smiled and raised my arms straight out, as if I were going to dive, lifting my face into the rain. But it was too ingrained from years of swimming at the public pool--- feet first, first time. I leaned forward, crouching to get more spring...  
And I flung myself of the cliff.  
I screamed as I dropped through the open air like a meteor, but it was a scream of exhilaratation and not fear. The wind resisted, trying vainly to fight the unconquerable gravity, pushing against me and twirling me in spirals like a rocket crashing to the earth.  
Yes! The word echoed through my head as I sliced through the surface of the water. It was icy, colder than I'd feared, and yet the chill only added to the high.  
I was proud of myself as I plunged deeper into the freezing black water. I hadn't had one moment of terror--- just pure adrenaline. Really, the fall wasn't scary at all. Where was the challenge?  
That was when the current caught me.  
It felt like the waves were fighting over me, jerking me back and forth between them as if determined to share by pulling me into halves.  
I fought to keep my breath in, to keep my lips locked around my last store of oxygen.  
It didn't surprise me that my delusion of Edward was there. He owed me that much, considering that I was dying. I was surprised by how sure that knowledge was. I was going to drown. I was drowning.  
"Keep swimming!" Edward begged urgently in my head.  
Where? There was nothing but the darkness. There was no place to swim to.  
"Stop that!" he ordered. "Don't you dare give up!"  
The cold of the water was numbing my arms and legs. I didn't feel the buffeting so much as before. It was more of just a dizziness now, a helpless spinning in the water.  
But I listened to him. I forced my arms to continue reaching, my legs to kick harder, though every second I was facing a new direction. It couldn't be doing any good. What was the point?  
"Fight!" he yelled. "Damn it, Bella, keep fighting."  
Why?  
I didn't want to fight anymore. And it wasn't the light-headedness, or the cold, or the failure of my arms as the muscles gave out in exhaustion, that made me content to stay where I was. I was almost happy that it was over. This was an easier death than others had faced. Oddly peaceful.  
I thought briefly of the cliches, about how you were supposed to see your life flash before your eyes. I was so much luckier. Who wanted to see a rerun, anyway?  
I saw him, and I had no will to fight. It was so clear, so much more defined than any memory. My subconcious had stored Edward away in flawless detail, saving him for this final moment. I could see his perfect face as if he were really there; the exact shade of his icy skin, the shape of his lips, the line of his jaw, the gold glinting in his furious eyes. He was angry, naturally, that I was giving up. His teeth were clenched and his nostrils were flared with rage.  
"No! Bella, no!"  
My ears were flooded with the freezing water, but his voice was clearer than ever. I ignored his words and concentrated on the sound of his voice. Why would I fight when I was so happy with where I was? Even as my lungs burned for more air and my legs cramped in the icy cold, I was content. I'd forgotten what real happiness felt like  
Happiness. It made the whole dying thing pretty bearable.  
The current won at the moment, it shoved me hard against the ground. Wait. The ground? How deep was I? I can see the sun above me so I can't be that far. I looked up and saw the shore about fifteen feet from me, but it was too late. I was out of air and I had no more strength.  
Goodbye, my love. I thought as I drifted out of conciousness.

Edward's POV  
(The night before Bella's POV)

Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, I need to see my Bella. I thought as I curled up on the forest floor outside our new home. I can't stay away from her any longer. I need her. I can't be selfish. She needs to live her life without me. She is safer without me. My body ached, if that were possible. I need her. That's it! I am going to go get her. I can't live any longer without her.  
I got on the next plane to Forks, without saying a word to anyone. Alice would probably see me go anyway and I couldn't let them see me in this sadness.  
The plane trip felt long, as it was filled with anticipation for seeing my beautiful Bella. Will she still want me? Has she moved on? If I get back and she has moved on, I must live with that and not disturb her. I secretly hoped that she hadn't. I wanted to punch myself for saying that but it would be too strange for the people around me.  
As soon as the plane landed, I was off to find a car. To my luck, I found a silver volvo just like my own. I drove as fast as I could to Bella's. She would be home by now, hopefully. Oops, I remember as I pulled up to Bella's street, that I would have to leave my car at our old home and run back to Bella's. I drove straight through town as fast as possible. I left the volvo outside our front door and ran to Bella's.  
When I climbed in her window, no one was there. I'll just wait for her. It is only one o'clock, she could be anywhere. I am a cruel selfish person, I thought to myself while I waited. Just then, my phone rang.  
"Hello Alice." I answered.  
"Edward..... Bella......" she said.  
"What? What's wrong?" I yelled.  
"First Beach.... HURRY!" she said in an agonized voice.  
I hung up the phone and bolted to first beach. Forget the treaty I thought. Bella is more important. As I reached the beach, I saw her. Her still body laying there. I ran to her and felt for her pulse. Her body was cold to the touch.  
"NO NO NO!" I roared as loud as I could.  
What can I do? It looked as if she had drowned not long ago. I tried to get the water out of her lungs. She started to breath barely, but she wouldn't survive with this broken spine. I could tell it was broken by the twisted way her body was. Blood streamed out of the top os her head, she must have hit a rock. If I could cry I would have tears pouring down my face. I realized then, the only thing that could save her was.... venom.  
"Forgive me," I whispered as I plunged my teeth into the side of her neck. Then I moved down her arms and legs. All I could do was hope. I picked her up gently, trying hard not to move her spine. I had to get off the reservation before the wolves found me. I ran her to our empty, white house.

**So what do you think?! Please leave comments and review! Read on people! Read on!**

**:D  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I'm hoping that if you've read this far, you are enjoying it! Please comment and review!!!!!  
**

Chapter 2:

Bella's POV

Wait a minute..... I am suposed to be dead. OUCH! Burning? I am burning? What did I do to end up in hell? Ouch ouch ouch!!!! I wanted to yell but I couldn't move anything.... not even my lips. What is going on? Am I dead? This is hell, isn't it? I can't believe that I deserved to go to hell. There are only two things that could be possible crimes. I keep hurting Jake, but I was getting better. I was learning to love him. Or maybe loving a vampire is a sin these days. Oh well. To late to turn it around. I don't regret loving him either! Wait. Did I just blink? I can move my eyes? I tried again. They hurt from the salt water, but they opened. Then I saw him....... great now I must be hallucinating. On top of everything, I am going crazy. I tried to clear my eyes. Is he real? Maybe we are both in hell. Maybe Edward was right about his soul. But I can feel his touch, he must be real. Now it is all coming back to me, the intense pain was the vampire venom. I had experienced it before, why didn't I reallize this at first. This means I'm not dead!!!! YAY!!! All of a sudden the flame became 10 times worse! No now I wish I was dead. I tried to move my lips to tell Edward to kill me. They wouldn't move. This is not fair at all!!! When I want to die, no one tries to kill me. I guess I just have to wait it out. I decided to pass the time by bringing back the memories of Edward and I. I tried not to think about the only reason for which he had saved me..... GUILT. He only saved me because he either felt bad that he wasn't there to stop me from jumping or because he couldn't just sit there and watch me die. Either way I am glad he is here. But still there is no point to eternity without him. I can't believe his beautiful face is in front of me once again. Does he see my eyes are open? I hope not. He might leave once he knows I haven't died. I closed my eyes and let myself drift off into the sea of pain.

Edward's POV

Did she just blink? I swear I saw it. My head filled with hope. Maybe I saved her after all. I can still hear her heart for one thing. Maybe true love isn't lost. I have never felt better in my life. There are no words to explain this feeling. Then my phone rang again.  
"Hello?" I answered with joy ringing in my voice.  
"Edward? Are you ok?" Alice asked.  
"I am wonderful! Never better!" I sang.  
"Are you hysterical or something?" She asked suspiciously.  
"No? Why would I be?" I answered with pure curiousity.  
"I thought....Aren't you?.....Bella?" She rambled.  
"Bella is going to be fine!" I answered.  
"How?....I saw....She was..." She stopped.  
"She was almost dead from drowning when I found her. I got most of the water out of her lungs and she started to breath a little, but she had a broken spine and her head was spewing out blood, so the only thing that could save her was.....venom. I did what I had to do." I answered not so happy anymore.  
"OH THANK GOODNESS! I am so happy... I was so worried... It has been three days and you weren't back. I thought you might have made a split decision to go to the Volturi and I..." She stated.  
I interupted,"She is waking up I have to go."  
I hung up on her and quickly put my phone away. She opened her eyes.  
"Edward?" She asked.  
"Is it really you or am I insane?" She continued.  
"It's me." I said.  
"I must be dreaming. Everything is so weird. You're here. You changed me which I know you would never do. And I'm not dead." She stated sadly.  
"You were almost dead and I did what I had to do." I told her.  
"How could you scare me like that Bella? You promised me you would stay safe." I said a little angrily.  
"It wasn't supposed to kill me and by the way, you haven't kept any of your promises either!" She almost yelled.  
"I know and I owe you a huge apology. No I owe you way more than that! I am just so happy that I got here in time to save you. If you hadn't survived I..." I said in an agonized voice.  
She cut me off and said, "Well you did so you can leave now."  
"You don't love me anymore?" I whispered. My voice broke twice.  
"Of course I do and you can't change that. You're the one who doesn't love me." She whispered  
My whole body lit up with pure joy! It must show on my face because she looked at me, her eyes were full of confusion and saddness..  
"I am a good liar, Bella. I have to be." I told her.  
"What?" She sounded confused.  
"I told you I didn't love you to save you, I never stopped loving you, Bella." I choked out.  
"You....you love me?" She stammered.  
"Of course you silly girl." I said.  
She was completely still and silent. I began to panic.  
"I love you, but can you still love me?" I asked.  
"I will never ever stop loving you." She promised.  
"You never have to now." I told her.  
"Don't promise me anything." She choked out. If she were able to cry, she would have been pouring with tears.  
"You don't believe me?" I was trying to control my anger.  
"Of course I believe you," she sobbed. "It is me I don't trust."  
"Why?" I whispered.  
"There is nothing to hold you to me." She squeaked out sadly.  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing. How could she think that? Doesn't she realize what being away from her did to me? I was ripped apart into millions of pieces.  
"Your hold is permanent and unbreakable." I told her sincerely.  
"Together forever?" she asked.  
"Always and always...." I answered.  
"Lets go get you some food." I said.  
"My first hunt.....uhhhhhh." She answered.  
"You scared?" I asked her teasingly.  
"Only because I'm gonna suck at it." She teased back.  
"I'll teach you!" I told her.  
"Sounds good to me." She said back.

**Comment and Review please! Thanks guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you're liking it!!! **

Chapter 3:

Bella's POV

Edward and I are together again finally. I couldn't truly believe this yet, but I am not going to tell him that. It would hurt his feelings more and I am not going to ruin any time I do have with him. We are walking into the forest now. My first hunt.... wonderful, I thought sarcasticly. Then it hit me, I was a new born vampire. Aren't I supposed to lose my loving feelings for Edward and I am supposed to feel very disorientated. All I feel is pure happiness as I look at my Edward. I can call him my Edward again for now. Have I just skipped over being a new vampire?  
"Edward?" I asked.  
"Yes, love?" He answered me with pure joy in his eyes. I couldn't understand why he was so happy. He doesn't really love me so why put on an act?  
"Aren't I supposed to be ravenous and crazy like a new born vampire?" I asked him curiously.  
"Yes. You are." He chuckled.  
"So....... why aren't I?" I hesitated. What is so funny?  
"I am not sure, but I am sure Carlisle would be able to help you a little with it." He chuckled again.  
"What's so funny?" I asked a little agitated.  
He saw that I was getting annoyed and answered,"You are a very special girl, Bella. More special than I even knew."  
"What do you mean?" I was annoyed by this point. Maybe he was getting ready to ditch me and he just thought he'd add a little bit more cruelty to it.  
"Don't be offended, love. What I mean is that you skipped being a new vampire, got back to your normal feelings, and you haven't even talked about your thirst."  
As soon as he said thirst, my throat burst into flames. Now I know how Edward must have felt all the time around me. I was glad that I didn't cause him that pain anymore.  
"Oh, well thanks, I guess." I replied.  
"So what have you been upto the last six months?" I hesitated. I didn't want to make him mad at me. I didn't want him to think I was being pushy.  
"Nothing really. Just hunting." He replied back to me instantly. "What about you?"  
"Oh..... ahhhh.... sitting in pain I guess." I said bitterly. I didn't really want to bring it up yet but it slipped out of my mouth before I could stop it.  
"Me two. I am so sorry about what I did to you, Bella. I was just trying to keep you safe. I saw that you being with me put you in danger and I don't have to worry about that anymore, do I?" He smiled. How could he smile? He ripped me to pieces.  
"It broke me, Edward. If you hadn't have saved me, I probably would have been happier dead than alive. If I hadn't promised to stay out of trouble, I probably would have killed myself." I sighed.  
"Oh Bella! I am so sorry. I know how you feel. It broke me too, but you did a better job surviving it. You atleast tried to pretend for Charlie, I just curled up on the ground and let the pain have me, I couldn't even be around my own family." He choked out. Oh maybe he loves me after all. It doesn't seem like Edward to drag something out like this.  
"So you do love me still?" I asked slowly.  
"You still don't believe it? I love you Bella and I will never leave you. Never ever again!" He sincerely said.  
My body lit up. I felt that I was standing on top of the world. Edward loved me back! I jumped forward and kissed him right on the lips. It wasn't as cautious as other kisses. We didn't need to be anymore.  
"Okay. As much as I hate to break this up, you really need to hunt now, preferably before you bite me." He laughed.  
"Alright." I sighed. "What do I do?"  
"Well first, what do you smell?"  
Before I could answer, I was behind Edward. His body was tensed and I felt danger pouring off him.  
"Bella?" said a voice from the trees.  
I knew that voice.  
"Jacob?" I answered.  
************************************************************************************************************************************************

**COMMENT AND REVIEW PLEASE! THANKS GUYS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's more! **

Chapter 4:

Bella's POV

"Bella, is that really you?" Jake asked.  
"Yes, of course it is." I replied.  
"Wha…What happened to you?" He stammered.  
Oh shoot. I forgot to think about what Charlie, Jake, and everyone else would think if I disappeared.  
"I… uhhh…. went cliff diving." I choked out.  
"Oh yeah, that really explains things." He said sarcastically. He better not push me.  
"Well it is kind of a long story." I told him. It is true.  
"I've got time." He smiled.  
"Edward, could you please calm down? It is just Jake." I asked hesitatingly. Oh he must not know that Jake was a werewolf now. I shuddered at the word. I still couldn't get used to the word vampire and werewolf.  
"Bella, do you know how dangerous new born werewolves are?" He asked me.  
"No, but it is just Jake, so please back down. I am not as breakable as before, remember?" I replied. How could he think Jake was a danger to me? Jake is my best friend.  
"Fine." He grunted and stepped back.  
Time to explain things to Jacob, I thought.  
"Jake, you might want to sit down." I said.  
"I'm fine." He spat back, a little annoyed. Why is he so angry? I didn't do anything. Since, when is almost dying a crime?  
"Ok then. I was sitting on First beach waiting for you, I really wanted to go cliff diving, but you were taking forever! So…. I went up to the highest cliff and jumped by myself. I didn't think about the currents in the water, and before long I was almost out of breath. I lost consciousness when I was about fifteen feet from shore. I wasn't conscious for the next three days, so Edward will have to tell you the rest." I told him slowly. This was the first time I had actually realized how lucky I was that I wasn't dead. I smiled to myself, and then Edward began to talk.  
"I was on my way back to beg Bella for forgiveness and to ask her to take me back; I couldn't live any longer without her." He turned to look at me and I smiled back at him. "When I sat down on her bed to wait for her, Alice called. All she said was, 'Bella…. First beach… HURRY!' I ran as fast as I could to First beach, I know I broke the treaty and I am sorry, but Bella was more important to me." Again he looked up to gaze at me. "I found Bella almost dead, her lungs were full of water, her spine was broken, and there was blood gushing from her head. The first thing I did was I tried to get the water out of her lungs. After I got most of it out, she started breathing, but only barely. I knew then that the only thing left to save her was venom. I didn't like it, but I had to save her. I bit her and ran her to our house. I knew if I stayed on First beach I would have been attacked, action first, questions later. Bella awoke this morning and here we are. We were on our way to hunt; Bella hasn't eaten since she woke up." He concluded. I smiled at him again, this was the first time I was told how he saved me. I was so happy that he did. I would never forgive myself, especially because he never stopped loving me.  
Jake looked at me, stunned.  
"Couldn't you have just waited for me Bella?" He asked, on the verge of tears. My happiness disappeared instantly.  
"I didn't know, Jake. I'm sorry." I choked out. I was on the verge of tearless sobs.  
"What does everyone think happened to me?" I managed to get out. I hoped Charlie wasn't taking it too hard. Oh and mom and Phil too. What had I done? If I hadn't of jumped, I would have had Edward anyway.  
"They officially announced that you had drowned last night, but Charlie refuses to give up hope. He won't stop looking for you and screaming your name. Every time someone tries to explain to him that you are dead, his face streams with tears." He replied with huge sadness in his voice.  
Being told that, made me burst into a huge fit of tearless sobs. I couldn't stop myself. Poor Charlie! What have I done to him? Oh no. By the look of Edward's face, he looks like he regrets changing me. He probably thinks I hate him for it. I have to calm myself down. I calmed down enough to ask Jake about mom.  
"What about Renee?" I whispered.  
"She was informed on your death and she is on her way into town for your funeral tomorrow. She is going to try to help Charlie except it as much as she can." He sighed. I was a little relieved that mom was taking it better than Charlie, surely she could calm him down.  
"Thank you Jake." I said.  
"I'm sorry I didn't save you, Bella." He choked on his words. He ran straight off into the trees and I was left there stunned. I turned and fell into Edward's chest. I couldn't help but burst into agonizing pain when I had just heard all of this news. And Jake running away didn't help either. I had to find him. I had to tell him it wasn't his fault.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

**Comment and Review Please!!!! Thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

**AND HERE WE GO AGAIN!**

Chp 5:

Edward's POV:

What have I done? I shouldn't have changed Bella. I should have taken her to the hospital and hoped for a miracle. But how could I have done that? She would have surely died. But she wouldn't feel this horrible pain, she'd be an angel in heaven. I cannot exist in a world without Bella though. Poor Charlie and Renee. Why did Jacob have to find us so soon? Now I will have less time with Bella, because she definitely hates me now.  
"Charlie. Poor, Charlie." She sobbed into my chest.  
"I know. I'm so sorry Bella." I answered.  
That stopped her. She stared into my eyes for a second.  
"What do you have to be sorry for? This isn't your fault." She asked.  
"I should have just taken you to the hospital and hoped for the best. I'm sorry I changed you, Bella. It was selfish and cruel. You can leave now. You don't have to spare my feelings. I am truly sorry for all this pain I have caused you." I choked on the words.  
"Stop it! You always blame yourself for everything when it is never your fault! Edward you saved my life and I am completely happy that you did. If you hadn't of, I would be dead. Would you rather me dead, because personally I like being alive with you?" She added sarcastically.  
I sighed. She was obviously trying to help stop my pain. Bella is so selfless. I never deserved her. She deserves someone who can give her things, not take them away.  
"You would probably be better off and in less pain if you were dead." I whispered.  
"Edward, stop this. I love you. I am so happy that you saved me. We are together again and no pain is worse than the time you weren't with me. That was ten times more than this atleast." She said.  
She reached up to kiss me and I leaned away. She had to stop these lies. She is going to tear herself apart because of me.  
"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!" She yelled. She began to sob again and she backed away from me. No, she can't leave yet. NO!  
"Yes?" I whispered, afraid she was about to say goodbye.  
"This is your cruel trick, isn't it? I knew it. I knew you didn't love me anymore. You just saved me and you are going to leave me by making me think I don't love you. I love you, Edward and nothing you do can ever change that!" She choked.  
She was sobbing even harder than before. She thinks I have tricked her? She thinks I don't love her? Whoa. This was too much, maybe she does love me. She did say that this pain wasn't anyway near as bad as when I left her. I felt a jolt of anger. How could I leave her? She wouldn't be in any pain now if I would have stayed and kept all my promises. I had to make it up to her, all of it!  
"Bella?" I leaned down and picked her up. "I love you too." I said. "More than you will ever know. I'm sorry about leaving you, I thought it would keep you safe and let you live a long happy life, but it didn't work and I will never forgive myself for leaving you. I'm sorry, I truly love you." I kissed her then. It felt as if everything bad disappeared as soon as my lips touched hers.  
"I love you too." She said. Her eyes clearly happy and excited.  
"I know." I said. "But you need to hunt." It was clear that she was extremely thirsty, from the color of her eyes.  
"Okay." She sighed. "What is on the menu?" She chucked.  
"Let's see. I smell elk, deer, and ….. wolf. What about you?" Her eyes narrowed at the word wolf.  
"Jacob…" She muttered.  
I sighed. "I'm sorry. How inconsiderate of me. We will hunt and then we can try to find him. Would you like to visit Alice and everyone first though? They are dying to meet the new you." I chuckled.  
"Sure. Sounds great! But Edward, can we take a quick look in on my dad, please? I need to see how he is doing." Her voice broke as she choked out the last few words.  
"Alright, but he can't see you. I'm sorry, but everyone thinks you're dead." I replied.  
"Ok then, let's hunt!" She was suddenly enthusiastic. She must be thirsty!  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************

**Enjoy readers! Thanks for commenting! Review More!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's a super short teaser chapter!**

Chp 6:

Bella's POV:

"So how do I do this?" I asked.  
"You sound worried." Edward chuckled.  
"Well it is my first hunt, how did you feel?" I said.  
I was worried. What if I messed up? I would probably be the one and only clumsy vampire, because that is just my luck.  
"I see your point, but what is the worst that could happen?" He said, still chuckling.  
"I could fall over the animal and look like an idiot." I said.  
I heard a fit of laughter coming from the right. I looked up from the ground and just my luck, he was here.  
"Oh no." I sighed.  
"Leave her alone." Edward growled jokily.  
"Come on, how funny would it be is she was the world's clumsiest vamp.?" He answered.  
"Give me a break okay, it is gonna be my first try ever so don't laugh." I hissed.  
"Oh alright. No need to throw a fit." He almost choked on his laughter.  
"SHUT UP EMMETT!" I screamed.  
"Edward, teach me now please so I can kick his sorry butt!" I said.  
"Alright well first, what do you smell?" Edward said. 

**I know its short! I'm posting another in just a minute!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chp 7:

Bella's POV

"So what am I smelling for?" I asked hestitantly.

At that question, Emmett cracked up with laughter. I whirled around to glare at him.

"Shut up Emmett, if you know what's good for you." I hissed.

"Emmett, I would back off. Even though she is doing well, she is a newborn and she will be stronger than you." Edward warned.

"Ha! Yeah right! Arm wrestling match when we get home, Bella!" Emmett shot back at him.

"You're on! Now leave me alone so I can concentrate." I said.

Why? Why? Why did Emmett have to be here? It was bad enought that Edward might see me screw up, but Emmett would never let me live it down!

I exhaled.

"To answer your earlier question, Bella," Edward said, "You are smelling for blood." I shuddered.

"Try not to think about it." He offered, he must have seen my reaction.

I closed my eyes and inhaled. I smelt something, but I couldn't quite grasp what it was. It was a very appealing smell and I wanted to find it. It must be the blood. I have to concentrate harder to figure out what animal. Some sense in my head told me that it was elk, after three seconds of thinking.

"I smell elk." I said proudly. Maybe I wouldn't mess up. No of course I would, its me.

"Good." Edward replied with my favorite crooked smile.

"What do I do now?" I asked.

"What do you feel like doing?" He replied.

I hesitated. I wanted to plunge my teeth into its neck. Oh gross, Bella. He will think you are a freak!

"Umm.... sinking my teeth into its neck." I said hesitantly.

"That is exactly how you should feel, Bella." I could tell he understood my embarassment.

"So should I go for it?" I asked.

"Go right ahead." He said. "We'll be right behind you."

I ran off after the smell. My throat burned from the itching thirst. I lunged at it.

Edward's POV:

Wow! Bella was so graceful as she jumped at the elk. Not one mistake. My beautiful Bella was perfect. ....And she just whipped Emmett's butt! Atleast she wouldn't have to endure his teasing for this one subject.

Bella's POV:

As my teeth plunged into its neck, my throat was soothed. The warm, tasty blood coated my throat. I instantly relaxed.

"Yum..." I mumbled as I stood up. I had drained the entire thing and I was full.

"Well done, Bella!" Edward came over and kissed me but I still had blood on my lips and he licked it off.

"Great, now I have to hunt too." He said.

He ran off into another part of the woods but was back within thirty seconds.

"All good." He said.

I was amazed at how fast he did it.

"How could you do that so fast ans without stains?" I asked as I glanced down at my shirt.

"Practice." He smiled. "Bella that was the most graceful hunt I have ever seen any vampire do. It was truly beautiful to watch you."

"Yeah right." I said.

"Emmett didn't laugh." He chuckled.

Really? Maybe it was ok.

"I guess that is ok then." I said.

Just then Emmett walked up.

"Good job Bella." He grunted.

He was obviously upset that he had lost.

I giggled.

"What's so funny?" He asked

"Your depressed look." I giggled again.

He glared at me.

I was beginnng to feel very uncomfortable in my dirty clothes. I had been in them for four days now.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes, love?" He replied.

"Can we go to your house because I am in desperate need of a shower and a change of clothes. Oh and I can't wait to see everyone!" I said.

"Yes we can. I'm sorry. How inconsiderate of me. Let's get going now." He said sorrowfully.

"Thanks." I said.

The three of us ran and ran for atleast an hour. Strangely, we stopped in Seattle.

"You have been living so close. In Seattle?" I asked.

"Yes. Sorry." He said. There was pain in his eyes.

I gave him a quick hug and we continued on to a light, sky blue house in the middle of the woods. Alice was waiting on the porch.

"Bella!" She screamed and ran to hug me.

**Soooo….. what do ya think???!!!! Comments please!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chp 8:

Bella's POV

"Alice!" I screamed as she pulled me in to a hug.  
I am so extremely happy at this point. I can't believe I am seeing them all again. My family.  
"I've missed you so so much, Bella." She said. "I can't believe I ever let him talk me into leaving you. I am so sorry I didn't say goodbye." She spoke so fast I barely caught it all.  
"That's ok, Alice. I forgive you. I have missed you tons as well." I told her. "I am in need of some new clothes as well and I was pretty sure you could help me out with that." I chuckled.  
Just then someone pushed Alice out of the way and pulled me in for a hug.  
"I know I already saw you again and everything, but I never got a hug." Emmett said.  
I laughed. I had been so angry at him for interrupting my hunting lesson and now I was so glad that he was here.  
"I missed you too, Emmett." I giggled.  
Then Esme walked up to me.  
"Dearest Bella. I have missed you so so much. You are like another daughter to me." She said.  
"Thank you, Esme." I said as I pulled her in for a hug.  
By now, I was trying not to start sobbing. I was so happy that I had everyone back again. Well not everyone…. but I couldn't start sobbing now at this happy reunion.  
"Bella." Carlisle said. He pulled me into his embrace.  
"Vampire life suits you." He said politely.  
"Thank you Carlisle." I said.  
Just then, Jasper walked up and hugged me. I was so shocked and he could tell. I was so used to him avoiding me because he was the newest in their family. Oh duh! I am a vampire now of course he wouldn't need to avoid me.  
"Bella. I am so glad you are a part of our family again!" He smiled.  
I smiled back at him.  
Rosalie was the only one standing on the porch, now. She gave me a half smile and nodded her head. She had never liked me much, but I ran up to her and pulled her into a hug anyway.  
Everyone gasped. As I pulled away, Rosalie just looked at me and smiled. I knew she was just trying to be polite, but it made me feel good anyway.  
Edward finally spoke. "Alice, can you get Bella some new clothes, and show her to the shower?" He said. "She hasn't changed for four days now and she is probably very uncomfortable."  
"Okay." Alice said overcome with joy. She was obviously happy that she had a new dress up doll.  
"I won't be long everyone." I said.  
Alice pulled me into their huge home. It was much bigger and newer than the one in Forks. She lead me up the stairs and into her room.  
She pushed me towards the bathroom and said, "Go take a shower while I pick out an outfit for you."  
I walked into the bathroom and shut the door. The warm water of the shower felt good on my face.

Edward's POV:

"Everyone please listen." I said to my family as they gathered around. Bella was in the shower and I didn't want her to hear.  
"Please try not to mention Jacob, Renee, or anything about Forks and Charlie." I told them.  
"She is not ready to handle it yet. She starts sobbing at the tiniest mention of them." I said.  
"Everyone in Forks, except Jacob and the wolves, thinks that Bella drowned while cliff diving. We met Jacob in the woods around our home. He was still searching for Bella. He said that Charlie still won't accept that she is dead either. Bella was so upset by it and was blaming herself." I said sadly.  
Carlisle's thought's hit me.  
"How did you save her?"  
I had to tell everyone because eventually they would have to know.  
"I went back to talk to Bella, four days ago. I am surprised Alice hasn't already told you all everything. I wanted Bella back so much and I couldn't take it anymore. When I got to her house she wasn't there, so I sat on her bed, prepared to wait. Then Alice called me. All she said was First beach and to hurry. When I got to First Beach, I saw Bella laying on the shore. She was almost dead from drowning, barely breathing. She had a broken spine and blood was pouring from her head. I did what I had to do to save her." I whispered out the last sentence.  
Everyone was silent. They understood that I hadn't wanted to damn Bella to this life. It was too late now.  
"She's coming." I hissed.

Bella's POV:

When I got out of the shower, there was a midnight blue, sparkly sundress waiting for me. There was also a matching pair of stilettos next to it. I slipped them on quickly. They weren't too bad compared to what Alice could have picked, but still stilettos? Was she crazy?  
I walked down the stairs and back out of the front door. Everyone's eyes turned to look at me. When they saw that I had noticed, everyone's eyes turned away quickly, except for Edward, whose eyes lingered at little longer than usual. Alice was the first to speak.  
"Bella! You look absolutely gorgeous!" She squealed with excitement.  
"You look beautiful, dear." Esme said.  
Even Rosalie nodded her head in agreement. Wow, maybe I did look okay. I knew I looked better than I did when I was human, but how good could I look compared to Alice, Esme, and especially Rosalie.  
The guys were shocked. None of them said anything. I guess they weren't used to me dressed up or something.  
"Bella…" That was all Edward could say.  
"Okay could everyone please stop staring and pretending I look good, please?" I said.  
"Bella we aren't pretending." Alice said. You could hear how annoyed she was in her voice.  
"Have you looked in a mirror?" She asked.  
"No, I haven't." I admitted. Alice grimaced.  
"Then lets get you one." She said.  
She grabbed me and ran me back up stairs and sat me in front of a mirror.  
"See?" She said.  
I was completely shocked. When I looked into the mirror, all I could see was a dark-haired beauty. She had beautiful long legs and a perfectly curved body. Her face was so nicely structured. She actually looked beautiful, even though Alice was standing right there next to her.  
"Wow." I whispered.  
"You are beautiful Bella." She said. "You always have been, but now you are just a little more. Especially in that outfit!"  
"Thank you, Alice." I gave her a great, big hug.  
We ran back down stairs to everyone. By the way that they looked at me, I could tell that they had been listening to what I thought about my appearance. Their huge smiles gazed up at me, but the only one I really paid attention to was my favorite crooked one.

Edward's POV

Bella looked amazing as she walked back outside. She took my breath away. She was always my beautiful Bella, but now she was even more beautiful. As everyone began to talk amongst themselves and mostly with Bella, I caught a scent. A scent that I never wanted to smell ever again. I could feel the anger burning inside of me and everyone looked up to me, they were waiting to see if they should follow. Bella's eyes caught mine for a second. They were full of worry. I ran over to stand by her. We weren't ready to fight her yet.  
"Victoria." I growled.  
Her scent disappeared, so she must have run off, noticing that she wouldn't win against all of us. Eight to one.

**CLIFF HANGER!!!! COMMENTS PLEASES AND THANK YOUS!!! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Sorry I took so long to post! Enjoy!!!!!!!!! :)**

Chapter 9:

Edward's POV

Everyone's eyes were glued on me. They didn't know if I was going to be able to control myself. It was hard, but I did. Carlisle was the first to speak.

"Edward?" He asked. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I said. Controlling my voice was hard at the moment.

"Then let's go get her." Emmett said.

"Emmett, control yourself." Carlisle said. "Edward, what does she want?" He asked.

"She wants Bella. She was watching when I changed Bella. I was too concentrated to notice." I said.

"Why would she want Bella?" Esme gasped.

"When I killed James, I was not focused on her thoughts, and apparently he was her mate. She thought it would be fair, mate for mate. She also began to think of Bella as "the other woman" when he was so focused on her. She has become a little delusional because of that and is going insane." I said. There was anger present in my voice.

"Edward please calm down." Bella said. I could hear worry in her voice. Bella shouldn't have to worry. Nothing will happen to her.

"Don't worry, Bella. She won't hurt you." I growled.

"I'm not worried about me, I am worried about you." She said.

"Of course you are." I said. This was so typically Bella. No sense of self preservation.

"Don't worry about me either. I'll be fine." I told her.

"What are we going to do about this?" Carlisle asked.

"Well I think we are going to have to kill her." I said.

"No! Can't we just leave it. If she gets to me, I'll take care of myself. I am more durable now!" Bella was almost yelling. She doesn't like people making a fuss over her and she knows that Carlisle hates the thought of killing another creature.

"Bella. I can't do that." I whispered.

"Yes you can. Just lets all pretend that she doesn't exist. I can do it. You all can do it!" She said.

"Bella, be reasonable." Carlisle said.

"Yeah Bella! Nothing will happen to us." Emmett said.

"Bella, you are stressing yourself over nothing, dear." Esme said.

"Eight to one, Bella. Think about it." Jasper said.

"No!" I roared. "She will not be a part of it!"

"Edward, if I am going to have to let you all be apart of it, I will be in it too!" Bella said.

"No!" I said.

"Now you are being unreasonable, Edward." Carlisle said. How am I being unreasonable? Bella is a young vampire. She is going to get herself hurt. I can't let her. I can't.

"Bella is willing to compromise and you have to start the argument all over again." Alice said. She was clearly annoyed.

"No. No. No. No. NO!" I said. I will not change my mind. I will not give in.

"I am going and it is final Edward." Bella said. "You don't have the option of tying me to a tree anymore, so you can't stop me." She whispered.

It was true. There was nothing I could do to stop her. She was stronger than me at the moment. But I still have to argue my point.

"No, Bella. I don't know what I can do, but you are not going." I said.

Just then, Bella finally blew her top. She got so angry that she punched her fist straight through a tree.

Then she yelled, "YES I AM GOING EDWARD!"

A strange feeling came over me and I couldn't stop from changing my thoughts. What is going on? How did that happen?

"Okay." I gasped. I tried not to let the word go through but I coudn't stop it.

After the strange feeling was gone, I could speak.

"How did that happen?" I said.

"How did what happen?" Carlisle asked.

"I was so focused on not letting her go and then all of a sudden, a cloud of feeling swept over me and made me say okay." I said. I was extremely confused.

"Ahhh... I see. I think Bella may have a gift." He said.

"You...you think Bella did that?" I asked hestitantly.

"Yes. I have seen a similar gift before. Chelsea, of the Volturi, can change people thoughts on wanting to join or not. But only slightly." He said. "Bella? What happened when you got mad?" He asked her.

"Well, I got so angry and all I could think was, 'just let me go Edward!'. I kind of mentally pushed that thought to him and I guess it is my gift." She said.

"Yay! Bella has a gift!" Alice squeaked!

"Do you mind trying again, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Ummm... okay?" She said. She shouldn't be pressured into it.

"You don't have to Bella." I quickly added.

"No. I should learn how to use it before we find Victoria." She said. I growled.

"Ok Bella." Carlisle said. "Let's see. Try to convince me into eating human food."

"Okay." She said.

Bella's POV

I concentrated hard on hating that he wouldn't eat human food. I pushed the thought at him. Almost there. I could see it streching out to him. Two more feet. Ahh... yes it is there.

"Wow!" Carlisle said. "I can feel it. I am going to go try some. Could you please stop me, Bella?"

He began to walk to the house. I pulled the thought from him and he walked back over.

"Bella. You can munipulate people's movement too." He said.

"Thanks for not making me eat it." He replied.

"No prob." I said. I was so happy. I am special. I have a gift like Alice and Jasper and Edward. Oh poor Edward. I manipulated him into letting me go. I feel evil for it.

"If you can push your thoughts on people, I wonder if you can shield them too." Carlisle said.

"Edward, try to read Alice's thoughts and Bella try to shield them." He said. Alice stood still and Jasper moved away.

I closed my eyes and pushed my feeling shield outward. I could feel its streching. Trying to hold on to me. My personal shield. That is why Edward can't read my thoughts. I pushed it over to Alice. I opened my eyes and I knew it had worked, because of the shocked look on Edward's face.

"Bella, you did it." Edward said.

At that moment, Jasper went back to stand by Alice. As he reached out to grab her, he was knocked back. He tried again.

"What is going on?" Jasper asked. "Alice? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She replied.

"I think Bella's shield protects physical attacks too." Carlisle answered everyone's confusion.

"Wow, Bella! You have like a super gift." Emmett laughed.

"Bella, can you pull back, please? I want to hug Jasper." Alice asked politely.

"Let's see if Bella can physically shield herself." Carlisle said. "Emmett try to grab Bella."

"Okay, look out shorty, here I come." Emmett shouted.

He ran straight at me, but as soon as he reached out to grab me, he was flung back into the forest. He ran back.

"She threw me two miles out." He said shocked.

"Sorry, Emmett." I said sincerely.

"That's okay, shortie. I'll getcha.

"Ha! You wish!" I teased.

"I can help you with that Emmett." A very familiar voice replied. I froze. Looks like I wouldn't have much practice time. Everyone's eyes turned to the side of the house. Edward growled.

"Hello again everyone." The voice said. "Miss me?"


	10. Chapter 10

**More….**

Chapter 10:

Bella's POV

Her red hair was flowing in the breeze. Everyone was stunned. Why would she come alone? She would certainly die. Or was she alone?  
"Bella, I see you're no longer a weak human." Victoria said. "Edward finally decided to change you did he?"  
"When Laurent found you, you were alone." Edward's eyes narrowed at that. He still felt bad for leaving me. "That's too bad now isn't it? I had a big plan to torture you, but those things only torture humans and I don't have time to make any big plans now, fortunately for you."  
Edward throat ripped out a growl. No one was speaking. I guess I have to, she is specifically talking to me.  
"How do you plan to beat us, eight to one, Victoria?" I asked.  
"Eight to one?" She asked. "No. No. You are mistaken. It is more like eight to fifteen." She replied.  
Oh that must be why Edward was upset. He knows there are others with her.  
"Where are the others then Victoria? I don't see them." I asked.  
"They are out in the woods, my dear. You are all going to pay for taking my James from me. And I will avenge my dear friend Laurent."  
"Victoria, I am giving you one more chance to run and never come back." I said.  
"Sorry dear but it is you who will never be coming back after this fight." She replied. She was extremely sure that she would win. Not with my new found gifts though.  
"Never." Edward growled.  
"Edward, Edward, Edward." She said. "Don't you think it will be fairer this way? Mate for mate. I do. You took my James, and I will take your Bella. You are lucky that I didn't attack when you were changing her. I didn't because I wanted all of you to suffer because of Bella's mistake." She cackled.  
"And what was Bella's mistake?" Edward spat.  
"Well, letting you love her of course. Oh and see smelled way too good. Poor James couldn't resist the game and look what happened to him. You turned against your own kind for a human." She growled. "Enough talking. Let's begin. It was nice knowing you all and the way you chose to live was interesting to watch, but it is over now."  
I could smell the others now. They still had a slight smell of blood lingering on them, so they must be newborns. Jasper had told me about them before.  
"I will take Victoria, the rest of you can get the newborns and I will help you when I am done with her." I whispered to the others.  
"No. I will get Victoria." Edward whispered back.  
"I will be fine Edward. We don't have time to argue but you can help me if you want. You would be more useful helping the others." I said.  
"Is everyone ready? They are coming." Carlisle said.  
Victoria emerged from the woods with fourteen newborns behind her. The newborns were growling ferociously. I was ecstatic. Victoria is going to die.  
The newborns began to run at us and Victoria lingered behind them, waiting to lunge at me. This made me angry, she was too chicken to come at me straight on. I had enough strength to push my shield outward. I weaved it along the curves of everyone of my family members. I know they will be safe now. I quickly weaved it over myself as well because I would have to concentrate harder on shielding than fighting now. I began to walk over to Victoria. A few newborns came my way and I quickly beheaded them. Nothing could stop me at the moment. I was on a path of destruction. When I reached Victoria, we began to circle around, waiting for one of us to make a bad move.  
"Bella, Bella, Bella. You've come to fight me, alone? You are newborn too, you shouldn't have done that." She said.  
I ignored her comment and started thinking about how to go about attacking her. I couldn't just jump at her because she is expecting those sorts of newborn tactics. I realized that the other part of my gift could help me too. I could manipulate her to stay still and not move while I dismembered her. I began to concentrate and stretch the feeling to her. I could tell in her eyes that it was working. She was stunned. Finally she just stop moving and stood absolutely still. I took the chance and walked up to her.  
"Goodbye Victoria." I said before I beheaded her. I ripped her to shreds and then carried her body pieces to the fire that the others had started for the newborns. There were only a few left now and I took care of one of them.  
When everything was done, Edward walked up to me.  
"I'm sorry I didn't come to help you. I was extremely busy here. Did she hurt you?" He asked. He sounded furious at himself.  
"Edward, don't worry. I'm fine. I love you and I understand that you were busy. I didn't need help anyway." I told him before I kissed him.  
He pulled away and said, "How did you do it so easily?"  
I pointed to my head and said, "My gift."  
"Oh yes, thanks for the shield. You are amazing, you know that?" He said as he pulled me in for a kiss again.  
"No, I'm not. But it is nice to be told that." I said. "Let's go see how the others did." 


	11. Chapter 11

**Hope you're loving it! :)**

Chapter 11:

Edward's POV

As we walked over to Alice, someone screamed. I spun around. All of a sudden extreme pain hit me and by the look on Bella's and Alice's face, everyone else as well. I looked away from them and saw Jasper, with an arm missing, and a newborn circling him. It must have been hiding in the trees. I quickly jumped forward and tore the newborn to shreds and burned it. Jasper had been surprised and wasn't concentrated enough to hold in the pain when it had hit him, so he had accidently flung it at all of us as well. Once his arm reattached, he ran to Alice's side to aplogize.

"I am so sorry everyone." He said. "I didn't mean to make you all suffer that with me."

"That's alright Jasper." Bella comforted him. As always she was way too forgiving. My darling Bella was so selfless. I pained me to think about how selfish it was for me to change her.

"Don't worry about it, son. Are you alright?" Carlisle asked Jasper. The others had begun to circle around him, making sure he was ok.

"I'm fine, now." Jasper answered.

"Is everyone else alright?" Carlisle asked.

"Yea. Everyone is accounted for." Alice giggled.

"Way to go Bella!" Emmett congratualted her.

"For what?" Bella was genuinely confused.

"You beat Victoria down on your own and you are only four days old." He replied. Don't encourage her, I thought to myself. The last thing I needed was for Bella to think she was invincible. Then I would have a problem when it came to fights.

"Oh thanks, I guess." She stuttered. I cringed. I could tell that if Bella had still been human, she would be blushing right now. I would never see that blush again.

"Yes. Great job, Bella." Alice encouraged her. "You were awesome."

A round of agreement went around through everyone, including Rosalie. That's strange. She doesn't like Bella much at all.

"Thanks everyone, but you guys fought off all the newborns. I only took down one vampire. You all should congratulate each other. Not me." Bella said modestly.

"Bella," I said. "Newborns are nothing compared to Victoria."

"He is right Bella, you are strong. It is almost as if you were made for this life." Carlisle said.

I could tell Bella was getting uncomfortable with all the attention on her so I switched the subject.

"Let's go inside everyone. You've annoyed Bella enough." I said.

"No, you guys aren't annoying me." She replied politely. "It is just that, well, you know how I am."

"Yes, yes, Bella. We know how you hate to be fussed over, but you will have to put up with it tonight. Well from me anyway." Alice said before she pulled Bella upstairs.

Bella's POV

Alice pulled me into her room and shut the door. Great. Now I was a dress up doll for the rest of the night.

"Please, Alice? You just dressed me up earlier. Can't a girl catch a break?" I begged her.

"Bella, please just endure it. If not for me, for Edward." Alice replied.

That put me out of it. Edward? What did he have to do with think I was completely confused and apparently Alice could see it on my face.

"This was his idea." She said.

"You are lying. Edward would never make me do anything I didn't want to do." I retorted.

"Exactly, but tonight is a special occasion." She said.

"And what occasion would it be?" I asked hestitantly.

"I am not allowed to tell you so you just have to wait and see." She said. Then she gave me a warning glance and went to get an outfit.

My stomach filled with excitement. Special occasion? I didn't care what it was, just as long as I got to have some alone time with Edward. We hadn't had any since we got here. Not that I was complaining. I was happy to see my family, but then Victoria interupted and even before we got here Jake showed up. I sharp pain flew through me. I couldn't let myself think about him, obviously it was a special night for him if he was willing to let Alice torture me. My Edward. I could say that now because he was mine forever and nothing could ever separate us. Just then Alice appeared.

"Go shower and I will leave your things on the bed. I will come help you with your hair and make up once you're dressed." Alice giggled and I could hear the pure joy in her voice.

"What is so funny?" I asked. I was sick of the secrets.

"You'll see." She giggled.

I stepped into the shower and quickly cleaned myself up. No doubt that Alice would be extremely impatient tonight. I went back into her room to see what she had picked out for me to wear. It was a floor-length, strapless black dress. I sighed and put it on. There was no point in arguing. Wait, yes there was. I did have my new power. No, I sighed again, I would never do that to Alice.

Once I put on the dress, I looked it the mirror. I looked stunning in it and that cheered me up a little, until I saw the huge slit that went all the way up to the top of my thigh. Oh well, Alice will be Alice. And with perfect timely she walked into the bathroom.

"Sit down." She ordered. Then she started applying mascara, eyeliner, and a touch of red lipstick. After that, she pulled my hair up and bundled it into a crown of curls on the top of my head.

"Oh Bella! You look gorgeous." She almost screamed with excitement. "I can't wait to see Edward's face." She giggled again.

I looked in the mirror. I did look gorgeous, I looked like I belonged at Edward's side.

"Am I done now, Alice?" I asked.

"Don't you like it?" She asked. She sounded hurt.

"No, no, no, Alice. I love it. I am just anxious to see Edward." I corrected her.

"Oh ok then. Mission complete." She smiled.

Just then she handed me some black stilettos. They fit perfectly and the black lace looked beautiful, strung around my ankle.

She pulled me to the top of the stairs. Then I saw him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's more….**

Chapter 12:

Edward's POV

I moved towards the stairs as I heard Bella and Alice approaching. I could feel the excitement rumbling through my stomach. Then I saw my Bella, she stood, tall and strong, at the top of the stairs. I was too stunned to talk. Her dress clung to her curves perfectly and that slit.... WOW! She looked shocked too. That's strange, I wonder what shocked her. IF ALICE TOLD HER I WILL.... Alice wouldn't have told her, she wouldn't do that to me. She began to walk down the stairs.

Bella's POV

Edward looked absolutely beautiful in his black suit. The black of his suit perfectly contrasted his ivory skin. I had never seen anything more beautiful. Why did he always have to look so good? I look horrible compared to him. Well atleast I think I do. Everyone else seems to have to opposite opinion. As I began to walk down the stairs, I heard Alice and the other Cullens laughing. I couldn't pull my gaze from Edward, but I think it was his expression that was funny. Alice must have 'forseen' it, that's why she was giggling! Edward looked like he had just seen the sun for the first time. He was so dramatic. I giggled a little. Uhhhh... everyone is staring at me. I finally reached the bottom of the stairs and Edward pulled me into his embrace. I felt safe and at home.

"You look absolutely gorgeous, Bella." He told me as he pulled me away to look at me.

"Yea right. Compared to you I look like a puddle of mud." I mumbled.

"Oh I am so glad you love the outfit I picked Bella." Alice said sarcastically.

"No Alice, I really do love the outfit, it is just it doesn't look good with me in it." I told her sadly

"Shut up Bella! You look fantastic!" Emmett blasted.

That made me start giggling. Emmett, the older bro I never had.

"Thanks, Emmett." I said in between gasps.

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my entire life, or should I say existence." Edward smiled. Ahhh... his gorgeous crooked smile. I was melting in his arms.

"So where are we going?" I managed to say.

"That, is a surprise." He replied. "Let's head out."

"Okay." I giggled.

"What is so funny?" He asked. Like he didn't know.

"Them." I said as I pointed to the rest of the Cullens. They were falling out of their seats laughing.

He laughed too."Come on." He said.

He pulled me out the door and stopped.

"You may want to take off your shoes." He smiled. "Because I bet you can not beat me in a race and those shoes will not help."

"Hey, if Alice and Rosalie can do it, so can I. And I can beat you with my shoes on." I smiled.

"Ready.....set..........GO!" He laughed and took off into the forest.

I flew after him. That is odd, why would he get me all dressed up for a run in the woods? Oh well, I guess I will find out. Hey I'm not falling over anything. Yay! I am loving my new vampire balance.

I finally caught up with him when he stopped at the top of a mountain. It was beautiful and it overlooked the ocean.

"You can still do everything." I laughed.

"You did pretty well yourself, considering the shoes." He smiled.

"It is a great view up here. Thanks for getting me all dressed up for it." I said. I was a little disappointed, I mean, I was expecting something a little more important than the ocean. But I would never tell him that Obviously he felt that some alone time was necessary at this point, I was enjoying it, nonetheless.

"Don't be silly Bella! This isn't the occasion, this is just the setting of the occasion." He smiled, but he was looking nervous. Edward, nervous? Is something wrong? He was never nervous.

He began to kneel down. Oh no! He wasn't... I mean.... I love him, but could I do this? His nervous smile answered my question. Of course. He was mine and we would be together for eternity. I may not be the country girl who gets married young, but I could do this one thing for him. I know it is important to him. He pulled a little black box out of his pocket.

"Bella?" He asked nervously.

"Yes?" I smiled. It must of calmed his nerves a little because he smiled back. He probably thought that I was gonna freak out on him. Ha ha... he knows my opinion on marriage.

"I know you don't really approve of marriage, but you say you will love me for all eternity." He stammered. Then all of a sudden, his confident voice took over and I wanted to melt. "Will you marry me, Isabella Marie Swan?"


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry it took so long for me to post more! I've been super busy, but school's out and I'm back on track now! :D Enjoy!

Chapter 13

Bella's POV

"Of course." I said. If I could cry, I would be streaming with tears. "I will always love you and want you forever and ever. Of course I'll marry you." I managed to choke out.

He placed the ring on my finger and kissed it, before jumping up to kiss me on the lips. I barely had enough time to look at the ring. The face was a long, oval set with slanting rows of glittering round stones. The band was gold - delicate and narrow. The gold made a fragile web around the diamonds. I had never seen anything like it. He was radiating with happiness. This was the best moment of my life. He pulled away and stared into my eyes.

"I love you, Bella." He said.

"I love you too." I said. He smiled. "I love the ring, it is beautiful."

"It was my mother's." He replied. "I have one more surprise." He said, then he let go and ran into the trees for a moment. When he came back he was carry a huge piano. He put it down, near the edge of the cliff side, and then came and pull me over to sit next to him on the bench.

"Edward, why are you bringing this expensive piano out here?" I asked, frustrated. He was always throwing money away over me.

"Shush." He said and he begun to play. It was my lullaby. I was wrong, now this is the best moment of my life.

After he finish playing it, he pulled a tape recoder out of his pocket and pressed play. He pulled my away from the piano and we began to dance. Oh no! I can't dance!

"Edward, I can't dance!" I said.

"It certainly looks like you can." He chuckled. I looked around. We were twirling around. Dancing came easily to me. I was so shocked, and my face must have given it away.

"Dancing is a part of balance." He explained as he chuckled.

"Wow. I can actually enjoy dancing, now that I don't trip over everything." I giggled.

We danced for a little longer and then we decided it was time to get back to the house. Edward picked up the piano and we ran back to the house. Surprisingly, I didn't have a speck of mud on my dress or shoes. Alice would be pleased.

As we walked in the door, I noticed that everyone was waiting for us. I smiled as I walked in. Alice ran up to hug me.

"CONGRATS!" She screamed in my ear.

"Thanks, Alice. I'm glad you didn't spoil the surprise." I giggled.

When Alice let go, Emmett pulled me into a tight hug.

"You're gonna be my new little sis." He laughed.

"Thanks, Em." I said. Emmett, will be Emmett.

Esme came up next, "I am so glad you came into Edward's life Bella." She said. "You have made him a happy man forever." She pulled away and smiled.

"Thanks, Esme. But he is the one who has made me happy." I told her.

"Congratulations Bella! I am so glad Edward met you." Jasper said and gave me a light hug.

"I already thought of you as another of my daughters, but now you will be a real one." Carlisle said.

"Thank you, Carlisle." I ran and pulled him into a hug. "I will always love being a part of this family."

I let him go and looked at Edward. Everyone was congratulating him too. I was so consumed in watching him that I didn't notice Rosalie walk up to me.

"Bella?" She asked. Whoa. Is she going to congratulate me too?

"Yes, Rosalie?" I said.

"You may think that I don't like you, because you were changed into this life, but watching you and Edward I have discovered and I now understand that you are meant for this life. Edward is your life and I can see it in your eyes when you look at him. Plus, it wasn't really your fault, you would've died, so that makes it easier. Truce? I promise I will be the best sister ever to make up for my old self. I am not as bad as I seem."

"Of course Rosalie! I am so happy that you don't hate me! You were right, Edward is my life. I am glad that I won't have to feel so awkward around you!"

"Thank you so so much, Bella! You won't regret it! Oh and CONGRATS!" She squealed.

"Thanks!" I said and she jumped forward and hugged me. WOW! I would have to get used to this new Rosalie. I never thought she was the type to have a change of heart.

"Thank you Rosalie, for excepting Bella into your heart." Edward said as he pulled me into his arms.

I looked around and everyone else was just staring at me and Rosalie. They were frozen with shock. Finally Emmett decided to break the silence.

"See Rosalie! I knew you'd come around!" He yelled. Rosalie slapped him playfully. Ahhh... there is the Rosalie I know.

"Bella? Can I talk to you for a second?" Alice asked.

"Sure, Alice." I said. She pulled me into another room.

"Bella? How much do you love me?" She asked me.

"Alice! You know I love you like a sister. You are my best friend!" I said surprised.

She sighed. "Please, please, please, please, please let me do your wedding!" She asked. She was so desperate. I could tell she really wanted to.

She heard reluctance in my silence. "Please Bella! Please, please, please! I promise I will make it the best day of your life!"

"Aliceeeeeeee..." I whined.

"Please Bells! Please!" She cried.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Bella's POV

"Alright, Alice. You win." I said.

"YAY! THANK YOU BELLA! I LOVE YOU SO SO MUCH!" She squealed.

"BUT! You cannot go overboard or I will never talk to you again." I said.

"Okay, Bella! I promise!" She giggled. "Do you want to see your dress?" She asked. Uhhh... I might as well let Alice have her fun.

"Sure, Alice. When did you get me a dress?" I asked. Why wasn't I surprised that she already had one? Ha! Alice.

"These things take time you know! Pierre Bruyene has a waiting list!" She said defensively. "Fabric masterpieces don't hapen overnight! If I hadn't thought ahead you'd be wearing something off the rack!"

She pulled me up to her room and into her closet. At the very back, there was a long white garment bag. She unzipped it then held the dress out to show me.

"Well?" She asked breathlessly.

I appraised it for a long moment, playing with her a bit. Her expression turned worried.

"Ah," I said, and I smiled, letting her relax. "I see."

"What do you think?" She demanded.

It was my Anne of Green Gables vision all over again.

"It's perfect, of course. Exactly right. You're a genius." I said.

"I know." She grinned.

"Nineteen eighteen?" I guessed.

"More or less," she said, nodding. "Some of it is my design, the train, the veil..." She touched the white satin as she spoke. "The lace is vintage. Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful. It is just right for him." I said.

"But is it right for you?" She insisted.

"Yes, I think it is, Alice. I think it's just what I need. I know you will do a great job with this... if you can keep yourself in check." I said and she beamed.

She pulled my hand up to look at my ring. "It matches the ring perfectly too!" She said excitedly.

I smiled. "Can I see your dress?" I asked.

She blinked, her face blank.

"Didn't you order your bridesmaid dress at the same time? I wouldn't want my maid of honor to wear something off the rack!" I winced in mock horror.

"Ahhhhhh! THANK YOU BELLA!" She squealed as she threw her arms around me.

She pulled me downstairs to tell the others, although the probably had already heard. Alice will be, Alice.

Edward pulled me into his arms at the bottom of the stairs.

"That was very nice of you, Bella." He whispered in my ear. His breath on my ear made me shiver.

"She was going to win the argument anyway." I told him. He smiled and chuckled.

"What do you want to do now?" He asked.

"Well first, I am going to go change into something less dressy." I said. "Be back in a sec."

"I wanna help." Alice whined.

"Alice, I am just going to change into a shirt and jeans." I said.

"No, Bella. You are a Cullen now, you have to dress like one." She detested.

"Fine, Alice. BUT it better be comfortable!" I said annoyed.

Back upstairs we went. She gave me a designer denim mini-skirt and a purple tank top. I picked up a pair of flip flops too, just incase we had to hurry out of the house. I was back in Edward's arms within thirty seconds.

"Welcome back." He whispered.

"That sounds nice. Don't you want to go change?" I asked.

"Sure, you wait here." He said and dashed up to his room. He was back in two seconds. I probably would have been too except Alice had to pick out the perfect outfit. She is lucky that I am super happy tonight, because she wasn't going to win the arguments every night.

"Now what should we do?" I asked him. We had a whole enternity and nothing to do. Then I remembered Jake.

"Edward?" I asked timidly. I didn't want to ruin his special night.

"Yes, love?" He answered.

"Do you think we could go find Jake, please. I love you and I am completely happy, but I just need to know how Charlie is and try to make Jake feel better." I said.

"Of course, love. Let's go. But remember you cannot be seen by anyone." He said confidently. That was odd, usually he got upset when I mentioned Jake.

"What is with the sudden attitude change?" I asked curiously.

"Well, you have agreed to marry me, so I won. I don't have to worry about you changing your mind and going back to Jake anymore. Well, atleast, not as much." He said as we walked over to tell Carlisle where we were going.

"Carlisle, Bella and I, are going to find Jacob. Bella wants to talk to him." Edward said to Carlisle.

"Alright, Edward. But Bella, you must make sure that no one in Forks sees you. If they do see you, don't let them see Edward. Chances are, if they see the way you look now, they will probably think they have seen a ghost. If they see Edward with you, they will think something is up." Carlisle said.

"Thanks, Carlisle. Don't worry. I promise I will not blow the secret." I said confidently. The pain would hit me as soon as I saw Jake, or if I saw Charlie on the way. Apparently my funeral was yesterday, so Renee should still be at Charlie's.

Edward and I ran to the Quiluette border. When we got there, Embry was patrolling it. They must have heard I was a new vampire and were expecting me to be a threat to their people.

"Embry?" Edward asked.

The wolf tilted his head towards Edward. He must be communicating to him in his thoughts, or was he afraid to phase because I was here. I wouldn't hurt Embry. Edward answered my question.

"Bella won't hurt you. She is completely controlled. She is still the Bella you remember, she just looks a little different. I promise she won't hurt you. Please phase." Edward said.

"Embry, it's me. I won't hurt you. We are friends remember?" I said. Trying to convince him.

I guess he decided to take the risk because he walked behind a tree, phased and came back.

"Hey, Bella. I am glad to see you are not dead. I am surprised that Sam told us to regard you as a threat. You seem the same." Embry said.

"Thanks Embry." I said.

"You are probably looking to talk to Jake right?" He asked. "He is back at his house, locked in his room. I can try to go convince him if you'd like." He said.

"Oh thank you, Embry. That would be fantastic! Please try to explain to him that I need to see him. Tell him I miss him." I said.

"No prob, Bells." Embry said. "Back in a bit."

After that he ran back into the trees.

"Would you like me to leave when Jake arrives, love?" Edward asked.

"You don't have to. I don't mind you staying, but it might help Jake if you aren't here." I said. I didn't want to upset Edward.

"That's alright. I'll go hunt when he gets here." He said.

"Thank you, I love you." I told him.

"I love you, too. Oh, it is time for me to get going." He exclaimed. "Call if you need me, love."

"I will." I gave him a light kiss on the lips and he was gone.

Two minutes later, Jake showed up.

"Jake? Is that you?" I said when I heard a russle of leaves.

"Yea, it's me." Said a harsh tone. Poor Jake I have hurt him so much.

"Oh Jake, please come out." I begged.

"Your voice sounds so different." He said as he appeared from behind a tree.

I ran forward to hug him. He looked shocked as I grabbed him. Uh oh! I forgot about the border! I jumped backwards pulling Jake with me. The Cullens wouldn't call war on him, but Jake's pack would do anything to start a war with us.

"Bella! What are you doing?" He squeaked, trying to struggle free.

"Hugging you! I missed you so much Jake! Is it so horrible to recieve a hug from me?" I asked offended as I loosened my grip.

"I am over the border! Do you WANT to start a war?" He said, but he began to give in and hug back.

"No, the Cullens won't attack you. I just pulled you onto our side because your pack would attack me." I said.

"Oh okay." He said, still a little shocked. "Jeez you're strong, Bells!"

"Didn't you miss me at all?" I asked a little hurt. He must hate me.

"Of course I did, Bella. I love you! I was just a little upset that he turned you into a filthy blood sucker." Jake said.

"I am a filthy bloodsucker now, Jake. And it is not my fault. I would have died, would you have rathered that?" I asked.

"No." He sighed.

"I am still sorry that I didn't save you, Bella. But I can see that you are happy, atleast." He said.

"Jake, for the hundreth time, it is not your fault. I am happy, except for Charlie, Renee, and you." I said quietly. "How was my funeral?"

"Horrible," He whispered. "Charlie has been ripped apart, but he is getting a little better. He grasps the fact that you are dead now."

"Oh good. As long as he can heal." I said. It made me feel a little better that he was going to survive it.

"It was hard for me to pretend you were dead when you weren't. I just wanted to scream, stop saying this! She is alive!" He said sadly.

"Is your pack going to attack us because Edward changed me?" I asked.

"No, I convinced them that it was the only way to save your life." He said.

"Well, lets do something fun!" I said enthusicastically. I was gonna feel the pain when I got home, no good ruining my time with Jake.

"I don't think we can Bells." He said sadly.

"Why? Don't you want to be friends anymore?" I asked. I was trying really hard to not sob.

"Of course I do. But we are sworn enemies now." He said

"I can get around that if you can Jake. Please I need you, you are my best friend." I said. Well best human friend anyway.

"I guess we can try, but right now I need to get back to the pack to explain things. And Edward is probably having a heart attack." He said.

"Alright, but Jake? There is one more thing I need to tell you. It might hurt, but you need to know." I said.

"What is it?" He asked. He sounded ready for the sadness.

"Well..." I hesitated. "Edward and I are... engaged." I said slowly.

"Oh. Well I understand why you would think it would hurt, and it does a little, but I already suffered that pain. I knew we were a lost cause when you were changed." He said.

"I'm sorry Jake." I said. "I didn't want you to suffer for it, I didn't want anyone to suffer for it."

"It's alright Bells." He said.

"Maybe you'll imprint, Jake?" I said hopefully.

"I don't think so Bella. But maybe." He said. I hope he does. Jake deserves happiness and love.

"I got to go, Bells." He said. "I hope I see you around."

"I love you, Jake. Come visit anytime!" I gave him a big hug and then he ran off.

Now time to find Edward.

"Bella, love?" Edward said.

Oh, of course he is already here. Perfect timing. Now it was time to go do something that would definitely rip me to pieces.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Can we go see Charlie and Renee? I promise I will stay hidden." I said.

"Alright, but are you sure?" He asked.

I sighed. "Yes. I will have to deal with this pain sooner or later and I need to check on them." I said.

And with that, we took of running to Charlie's house.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Bella's POV

When we go closer to Charlie's, a wave of recogniction hit me. I wanted to sob already. Sadly, I knew it was only going to get worse. I took a deep breath and I could smell Charlie, Renee, and Phil. The smell burned, but I deserved this pain I was causing them. We slowed to a walk as we reached the end of his driveway. I heard Phil say he was leaving to give them some privacy. Edward quickly pulled me into the trees, as Phil walked out of the front door. We were absolutely still until Phil had driven down the street.

"Bella, love? Are you sure about this? You shouldn't torment yourself like this." Edward said.

"I deserve this Edward, and that is besides the point anyways because I need to check on them." I said. I soon regreted my words though.

"I did this to you, Bella. I changed you. You did nothing wrong, all you did was jump off a cliff as a recreational activity." He whispered. I could hear the agonizing pain in his voice. He was beating himself up over changing me.

"No, Edward. I probably would have killed myself eventually, if you hadn't returned. I would have died after jumping off that cliff as well without you. I hold no grudges against you, and infact, that was one of the best days of my life." I said. "I needed to hear your voice, that is why I jumped off the cliff. If I was doing anything irresponsible, I could hear you. Sooner or later, I would have put myself on the path of death to hear you anyway. Without you, I would've died. How many times am I going to have to explain this to you?"

"You...you were doing things like that to hear my voice?" He stammered.

"Yes. Now please Edward, can we move past this? It will not help you to feel this way all over the time, and it brings me down as well." I asked expectantly.

"Alright, love. I can try, but I cannot promise results." He said sweetly.

I began to walk towards the side of the house, so I could look in the living room window. I creeped up to the window, extremely quiet. No one can see me, I reminded myself. As I looked in, I wanted to fall to shreds, but I was frozen in pain. I saw Charlie and Renee, huddled up in each others arms. Renee seemed to be helping Charlie, more than he was helping her. Charlie's face was full of pain. My, so called "death", had almost driven him mad. I felt sick. His gasps of breath, in between shouts for me, were shocking. His eyes were pouring and pouring with tears. Streaming down and soaking Renee's shirt. She was crying too, but she was handling the loss, so much better than him. No wonder Phil left, he must have felt stupid being the odd one out.

"She is alright, Charlie. She is in a better place now." Renee just kept repeating that over and over to Charlie.

I shrunk to the ground. I felt miserable. I was enjoying my new family and home, while my old one was in ripping pain over the loss of me. I was disgusted with myself. How could I do this to Charlie? I am so selfish. I need Edward, and I don't care who gets hurt because of it. Stupid cliff! Edward would be with me now, in my room at Charlie's, if I hadn't have jumped. Charlie would be happy too. I began to sob, I need to get away from here so that they don't hear me. I ran into the trees about a mile or so back. I shrank to the ground in a ball. I could hear Edward running to find me.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." He said slowly as he pulled me into his arms.

We didn't speak again after that. I just sobbed into his chest until dawn the next day. Poor Edward shouldn't have to suffer this. He felt bad enough already. Morning brought a little more acceptance of the pain. I would always have this rip in my heart, I could deal with it, just as long as Charlie and Renee heal. I hope Renee stays a while, to help Charlie. She has Phil, but he has no one. I will have to check up on Charlie in a month or two.

"Good morning." I whispered to Edward.

He waited for it to start again.

"I am sorry you had to see that Edward. I am alright, for now." I said. "I love you."

He smiled, it was a forced one though.

"I love you too. How are you?" He asked.

"I am... okay. I won't completely heal, but I just need time to adjust. I just hope that Charlie will be okay." I half-smiled.

"Can we go back to the house, because I am in need of a hot shower?" I asked as sweet as I can be.

"Of course, my love." He answered. "But can I please carry you?"

"Why? I can keep up with you now." I questioned. "Or am I too slow for you?"

"No no. You are just as fast, but I want to carry you for old times sake." He smiled.

"Alright. I don't see why not." I said. 

He lifted me up into his arms, and I relaxed. My sweet, Edward. Always such a gentleman.

We got home in about an hour. Carlisle greeted us at the front door.

"Bella, I am sorry to have to tell you this, with the night you have probably just had," Carlisle said sadly. "But Aro has requested that we pay him a visit. We recieved a letter this morning."

Edward growled.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Bella's POV

The Volturi? Can't I catch a break? I have to be the most unlucky girl in the world.

"That's alright, let's go." I said. I tried not to sound scared, but my voice decieved me.

"What? Are you crazy, Bella? They will want you as soon as they see your gift, not to mention me and Alice." Edward said shocked.

"We'll be fine. You know how my gift works." I said confidently, planning the Volturi's destruction in my head.

"Yes, but that will not stop them from wanting it!" He growled.

"I know that, but I can stop them. As soon as we get there, they will try to convince Alice, you, Jasper, and I to join them. We will decline and they will try to fight us, all I have to do is will them to be still, while you and the others take care of them." I finished confindently. My joy was just ringing out of me. Finally I could be of some use to the Cullens, instead of just a problem who brought danger with it.

"No, Bella. It is too dangerous." Edward said firmly.

"No Edward, I can finally stop being a nusance to all of you, and you will never have to run from the Volturi." I said glaring. "Don't be stupid, and try to protect me at the cost of your family. You cannot stop me. If you don't want to be a part of it, I will go alone. I am sorry Edward, I hate to move your will, but in some cases I have to." I said. "I have to protect my new family." I whispered.

"Edward, she is capable of doing it." Carlisle reasoned. "She can practice working groups with us."

"I can't lose her, Carlisle." Edward pleaded. "I can't."

"I know." He answered. "And you won't if you let her do this. The Volturi will always chase us if we don't put an end to it. It is the only way to protect both of you."

Edward ripped out a horrible growl. "Fine!" He shouted.

"Bella! If you lose yourself, I am holding you personally responsible!" He roared as he ran out the door to hunt.

Jasper looked as if he were getting ready to follow him and calm him down.

"Jasper, give him some space. He will calm down. He just has to get used to the idea that I can take care of myself more these days." I said as I giggled.

Jasper nodded and went over to sit on the sofa. He pulled his arms around Alice.

"When should we leave, Carlisle?" Alice asked.

"Let's pack up and head out tomorrow morning." He answered. "I'll go book a flight." He walked out of the room.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Alice asked me. Truthfully, I wasn't. All the sadness of Charlie, Renee, Jake, and my old life's decisions, finally hit me. I collapsed down onto the floor in sobs.

Alice understood immediately, she picked me up and carried me to her room to try to calm me down. I was really out of it though. All I could think about was the pouring on of sadness. All I could hear was Alice whispering, "It's alright Bella. It's alright."

A few hours later, I calmed down. I noticed that I wasn't in Alice's room anymore. I was in Edward's, and he was cuddled up next to me, holding me tight.

"Bella, love?"

"I'm alright Edward. Thank you for letting me solve this problem." I choked out. I needed to calm down for Edward's sake.

"Oh that's fine. Old habits." He chuckled. "I sorry I wasn't here to help you." I knew what he was talking about but I didn't want to think about it.

"That's fine. Alice helped me." I said, feeling a little better. "You had your own things to work out."

"This whole thing with the Volturi is going to interupt Alice's wedding plans." He laughed. "She is going to be an angry little pixie for a while."

I heard Alice growl from downstairs.

"Leave her be." I giggled then I sighed. "We'd better start packing. Did Carlisle tell you when we are leaving?"

"Yes he did, but I already packed. You'd better go see Alice, seeing as you don't have any of your own clothes here." He said.

"Darn, your right. I'll be back in a bit." I said annoyed.

He just laughed and kissed me before I went to find Alice.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Bella's POV

"Aliiiiicccccccceeeeeeee..." I called out. I better get my packing over with. I need to start concentrating on the fight ahead of us.

"In here Bella!" Alice called from her room.

I wandered into her huge closet and found her on the floor packing.

"I already packed your suitcase, Bella." She said. "You will look fabulous while defeating the Volturi!" She exclaimed happily.

"Alice, what are you planning for me to wear to defeat them? I can't exactly take out the strongest coven in a cocktail dress." I mocked sarcastically.

"You can... and you will." She scowled. From the sound of her voice, I could tell there was no point in arguing. I sighed and walked out of the room.

"Hey, Bella. Are you all packed?" Rosalie asked me as she walked down the hall.

"Yeah. Alice packed for me, of course." I sighed.

"Ha ha. Yep. She got to me too. I guess it takes some stress off us though." Rosalie said encouragingly. She was more used to Alice's habits.

"Not really. I have to fight in a cocktail dress apparently. Although, it's not like I wouldn't have guessed it." I said. It was so nice to be friends with Rosalie finally. We are already developing a great friendship.

"That's Alice for you. Taking out the badies with style." She chuckled. 

"Thanks, Rose. I'll catch you later, okay? I have to go check on Edward." I asked.

"No prob." She smiled and walked off into her room.

As soon as she walked away, I ran to Edward. Although I believed that this would be easy, one mistake on my part and this could be the last of our life together.

"All done?" Edward asked.

"Yup!" I replied as I plopped onto the bed.

"Good." He chuckled as he pulled me into his arms. His breath felt warm on my neck.

"Are you alright, Edward?" I asked. He was very tense.

"I'm fine. I am just worried about you." He sighed. Such a worrier. He is going to get himself hurt.

"Edward there is no need to be worried about anyone. Me especially. I will finally be of some use to your family instead of a burden, and I promise nothing will happen!" I exclaimed!

"I know. I can't help it though." He said glumly. "And you were never a burden to this family." He pulled me tighter.

"Maybe you shouldn't go, Edward. You are going to get yourself hurt, trying to protect me." I thought.

"NO! I am going! I couldn't bear the thought of you going without me!" He almost yelled.

"Alright. Alright. Calm down. You just have to promise that if someone is coming at me, or attacking me, that you won't go out of your way to stop them. I promise we will all be fine." I said. Sadly, I couldn't convince myself of that.

"I'll try my best. We have to start to load the cars now." With that thought, we ran dowstairs to help the others.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Bella's POV

We got into our cars and drove to the airport, luckily it wasn't a sunny day. When we finally got onto the plane, my stomach was tied in knots. I was so nervous, I wanted to scream, but I couldn't because the family is trusting me on this and Edward wouldn't be able to take it if he knew how much pain I was in. I can't let my family down. This has to work out. I wonder why Alice hasn't seen anything. The only way she can't see something is if someone hasn't made up their mind. It can't be me! I am going to fight, there is no chance that I will back down. I am just nervous. The Volturi, maybe? They could possibly be thinking other things than killing us. Hmmm... I turned around in my seat to talk to Alice.

"Alice?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, Bella?" Her twinkly voice answered.

"Why haven't you seen anything?" I questioned. Or has she seen a bad ending and won't tell us? No, Edward would have seen it too and told us. He would've stopped me from coming if this was going to end badly. Or atleast if he saw that it was going to end badly.

"I'm not sure, but I think it has something to do with the Volturi debating on whether to keep, you, Edward, Jasper, and I." She said sweetly. Oh that calmed me down a little. Atleast she wasn't hiding anything from me.

"Are you sure? Please tell me if you have seen something." I pleaded. "I can keep the secret too, if it is something you don't want to tell the others." I whispered so quiet that only she could hear me.

"Don't be silly, Bella. If I had seen something, I would have told all of you. I promise I'll tell you if I see som..." She was interupted by a vision.

She gasped. Oh no!

"Alice. Alice, what did you see?" I asked anxiously.

"It's going to be fine! If we stick to our plan... we will win!" She chuckled.

"Yeeeeeessssssssss..." I hissed.

I looked back to the others, and they were smiling. All except Edward. Of course he still bets against Alice. Silly silly boy. Bet against a psychic?

"That is fantastic Alice!" I whispered.

"I KNOW!" She squealed.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Bella's POV

We landed in two hours. I was completely ready now that Alice had seen the outcome. We got off the plane and headed straight for the castle. We all just wanted to get this over with. Especially Edward and I, we wanted to start getting ready for the wedding.

When we got inside the castle, we were greeted by the Volturi's secretary, Giavanna. She led us into a big, gray stone room. There was one entrance and it was guarded by two members of the Volturi.

"Welcome, welcome, my dear Cullens." Aro greeted.

"Thank you, Aro, but I am pretty sure that this is not welcome worthy." Carlisle replied coldly.

"Oh, Carlisle, don't be silly. I would never harm my dear friends." Aro disputed.

Edward growled. He must be lying. I could feel the anger swell up inside of me. It was one thing to bring us here to die, but to lie about it!

"Ahhhh... yes Edward. It is great to finally meet you. Your convient mind reading abilities put mine to shame." Aro said glaring. He wanted us for his guard. I could see the evil twinkle in his eye.

"I'm sorry I don't feel the same way." Edward hissed.

"You shouldn't speak to me that way, my boy." Aro growled back.

At that second, Jane began to look at Edward, using her gift to cause him agonzing pain. He dropped to the floor. All of a sudden, I felt my shield, the one that stopped Edward from reading my thoughts, shoot out and engulf Edward. His pain stopped and he stood up shocked. Jane was trying as hard as she could, but she could not hurt him so she screamed. I guess I could not only control minds, but shield them too. I was like the ultimate weapon.

"Who is doing this?" Jane screeched.

I put my hand up and giggled. She shot me a look that was supposed to start the pain, but I was protected.

"Grrrr!" She hissed.

"My my Bella. You have a wonderful gift, indeed." Aro stated.

"Thank you." I replied politely. They were going to die in a minute, so I might as well be polite to them.

"Oh Alice! You are here as well! How fantastically wonderful!" Aro cried in glee.

"I am delighted to meet you, Aro." Alice said. "Carlisle has said wonderful things about you."

"Oh my dear Carlisle. I am so sorry that I must destroy you and your family. But before I do, Edward, Alice, Bella? Would you like to join the Volturi?" Aro said. "I wouldn't want to waste such wonderful gifts."

Chelsea tried to sway their thoughts, so I quickly shielded them. It was easy to use my newly aquirred gift. Edward had explained her gift to me before. She can persuade people, and break their bonds with others. A limited thing, compared to mine.

"Never." Edward ripped.

"No thank you." Alice replied sweetly.

"I'm sorry, but I am staying where I belong." I replied. And I belong with Edward.

Aro saw that Chelsea's gift had nothing on my shield.

"Oh well. Such a waste!" Aro said sadly. He was clearly depressed over this.

He snapped his fingers and his guard began to corner us in. They thought this would be an easy fight. I began to concentrate hard on commanding them to stop. After a few seconds, they did. Their faces showed confusion, but their bodies could not move.

"Now!" I screamed. It was hard to hold my concentration on such a large group. There were atleast 15 members of the guard.

Edward and the others began to tear apart the guard. Emmett, of course, was laughing his head off with joy.

"Ha! One newborn girl has brought all of you down!" Emmett squealed and chuckled.

Once all of the bodies were ripped apart, I let go of my concentration. The release of power relieved me. I collapsed down onto the floor, my mind was so stretched and tired.

The others piled up the bodies and set them on fire. Edward grabbed me and carried me outside with the others. We started back to the plane, and left the fire to burn down the building. No one said anything to me. It must have been obvious how stretched my mind was.

"Edward? Are you alright?" I asked once we had boarded the plane.

He just laughed and laughed.

"Of course I am alright. We are all fine, thanks to you! You are the only one who was hurt." He finished the last sentence with a whisper.

"I'm not hurt. My brain just feels a little stretched at the moment." I chuckled.

"Oh, I am sorry. Are you okay now?" He asked.

"Yes, I am fine. I promise you. I'm sorry I couldn't stop Jane sooner." I said softly.

"Don't be silly, Bella. You didn't know that you had that gift, none of us did. I am just glad that you found it at that time." He smiled. "You are amazing, Bella. Now that the Volturi are gone, you are probably the most powerful vampire in the world."

"Oh, I guess so. But I really don't care. As long as I can protect my family." I smiled back. He kissed me softly on the lips.

"You are really something, Bella. My sweet Bella." He said lovely.

"Sorry to interupt you two, but who will take care of the dangerous newborns now?" Carlisle asked, poking his head over the seat.

"I guess we will have to. We don't have to be like the Volturi. But if things get out of hand, we can stop them and maybe convince the newborns into our way of life." Edward said.

"That is a good idea, my son." Carlisle smiled. "Great job, Bella. I think with more practice, it will be easier."

I smiled.

"Thank you, Carlisle." Carlisle was one of the nicest people I have ever met.

"Oh and that shielding gift is wonderful. It seems you were made for this life. Even before you were a vampire, you could shield yourself, and now you can shield others as well." He smiled.

"I always knew that I belonged with you all. Edward just couldn't accept it." I gave Edward a playful look. He smiled and kissed me again. Uhhh... I could just melt away into his arms.

Esme got up from her chair and came over to me. She pulled me up into her arms.

"Thank you for saving my... OUR family." She said into my ear.

"It was no problem, I'd do it any day." I smiled.

Then she went and sat down.

Someone tickled my head from behind and of course it was Emmett.

"You rock Bella!" He said. "Super vamp!"

"Thanks Em! You rock too!" I giggled.

"You are an awesome sis, Bells." Alice and Rose said at the same time.

"You are awesome, Bella. You saved us all." Jasper said.

"Thanks everyone, but you guys shredded them. I couldn't have done it alone." I smiled.

Emmett booming laughter echoed through the plane.

"As soon as we get back, we have to start working more on the wedding Bella!" Alice said.

"Okay, Alice." I sighed.

It was a nice flight home. I couldn't wait for the wedding, now that the danger was gone. I looked over to Edward and smiled.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Bella's POV

As soon as we walked in the door, Alice grabbed me and pulled me into her room to work on the wedding. All I really wanted to do was sit in Edward's arms.

"Aliiiiiiiiiicccce!" I whinned as she sat me down on her bed.

"No, Bella. We have had all these interuptions, who knows when we will get another chance!" She said firmly.

"FINE!" I grunted. I couldn't wait for the wedding, but all this stuff before it is so overwhelming!

"Okay lets start with the guest list. Who do you want there?" She said. Who could I invite? Everyone thinks I am dead!

"Alice. I am supposed to be dead. Who can I invite?" I answered.

"What about the werewolves and the Denali clan?" She said, like it was obvious.

"Okay, yeah. You can invite other vampires you know too, okay? But check them with Edward first and they have to be friendly to Jake and his friends!" I said. Atleast Jake would be here.

"Yay! Thanks, Bella." She seemed excited. "Do you have a specific date in mind? Oh and what about invitations?"

"The date can be no later than three weeks, and as for the invites, you can do whatever you want with that." She'd enjoy designing them.

"Perfect!" She squealed. "What about food?"

"You can pick that, but order alot because those wolves can eat!" I chuckled.

"Alright, Bella. Just a few more things." She said. "The only things left are bridesmaid dresses and flowers."

"You can choose both of those things, but remember that you can't get a priest from anywhere near Forks." I reminded her.

"Oh don't worry about that, Emmett is going to do it." She giggled.

"Great!" I said enthusiastically. "Bye." I walked out the door, towards Edward's and my room.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 

Edward's POV

Bella defeated the entire Volturi on her own. Well not completely on her own, but with enough practice she could of. What does she need me for anymore? I don't need to protect her anymore, but I can't help it. Maybe she won't love me anymore. I am nothing now that I am not her protector. She is probably just trying to find a nice way to let me down easy. She seems very awkward around me. But she agreed to marry me. But it was before the fight with the Volturi. I guess I should just tell her that I know and she doesn't have to hold on for my sake. I can hear her coming now.

"Hey Edward." She smiled. I am going to miss that wonderful smile. This is going to kill me.  
"Bella, we have to talk." I said sadly.  
"What's wrong?" She asked hesitantly. Here it goes.  
"I know that you don't need me anymore and could you please just tell me and get it over with." I said. My voice was breaking and I barely got it all out.  
"Why would you say that? I love you, of course I need you!" She was on the edge of sobs and she looked completely confused. Trying to spare my feelings again.  
"Bella. You don't need me anymore. You are just trying to spare my feelings and I don't want to hurt you. You defeated the Volturi pretty much by yourself, you have wonderful gifts to protect you and others, and you no longer attract danger." I said. My voice was now blank. I was preparing myself for the pain.  
"Edward, I might be strong with gifts, but I need you or I will be nothing." She said. "You are always putting yourself down, and you shouldn't. I love you and I don't know what you mean about no longer attracting danger, I do that on a daily basis." She smiled. I wonder why?  
"Not danger that you need help with," I mumbled. "Why are you smiling?" This put a frown on her face.  
"Because this is just another one of your stupid reasons to blame yourself for something. I love you uncontrollably and you just don't seem to grasp that." She huffed.  
"I did grasp that, but it is no longer the case anymore." I choked.  
"Edward, do you really think I would be marrying you in a few weeks if I didn't love you? Does that sound like me? I would have ended it sooner." She said.  
"I guess…" I said. That cheered me up a little.  
"Now calm down, silly." She replied as she began to caress my face. Suddenly she stopped.  
"Wait! Do you not love me anymore? Was this a way to make me leave you?" She looked so upset and stressed that it made me sick to my stomach.  
"No. I promise you, I will love you forever and ever, my sweet Bella. You were right. I was just being silly." I smiled the smile that she claimed dazzled her.  
"Okay then. Do you want to know the wedding details?" She asked.  
"Sure, but isn't a short list that you have, considering Alice is doing everything else." I chuckled.  
"Yeah it is, but that is why I like it." She giggled.  
"Okay? What's first?" I asked.

Bella's POV

"First is that it is exactly three weeks from now." I said. "Is that okay? I figured why wait?" I asked.  
"That's perfect." He smiled.  
"Okay then. Next is that you have control of the guest list besides the werewolves and the Denali clan. I don't know anyone else, so you have to work that out with Alice. Oh and they have to be werewolf friendly and promise not to hunt around Forks." That should narrow down the list.  
"That sounds good." He said.  
"I would prefer not to have a bunch of strangers around though, so if you don't know them, I'd rather you didn't invite them. Like not every vampire in America." I giggled.  
"That is perfect. I would rather a small wedding anyway." He said.  
"Okay. That is pretty much it." I laughed. "Not much, huh?"  
"That gives you more time to spend with me!" He chuckled.  
"Oh what about the honeymoon? Alice didn't say anything about that." I said.  
"I will be taking care of that." He smiled my favorite crooked smile.  
"Where are we going?" I asked.  
"That is a surprise." He chuckled.  
"Not fair!" I giggled. "Let's go see what the others are upto."  
"Alright." He smiled.  
We ran down stairs to the living room.  
Emmett jumped up to hug me.  
"Thanks for letting me be the priest, Bella!" He squealed. "I promise I will not mess it up."  
"No problem, Em. I know you will do a great job!" I smiled at my soon to be big bro. He already felt like a brother to me.  
"Bella?" Rosalie said.  
"Yes, Rosalie?" I asked.  
"I was just about to run up and get you. Alice and Esme are waiting outside in the car. We are all going bridesmaid dress shopping. Alice said you have to come." She giggled, obviously she was excited.  
"Alright. I'll see you guys later." I smiled and gave Edward a big kiss before walking out to Alice's Porsche.  
************************************************************************


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Bella's POV

We arrived at the dress store within the hour. Atleast I am not shopping for a dress. Alice can torture everyone else. Ha ha ha.

"Okay, Bella." Alice said. "First we have three colors to pick from, dark green, dark purple, or black. All of these colors will match your dress, but I don't think black is a good idea. It is a dull color." She finished.

"Ummm... I think dark purple. Esme? Rose? What do you think?" I asked.

"Well we all look great in purple." Rose said enthusiastically.

"And purple is a lovely color." Esme added.

"Alright, it's agreed. Purple is the color." Alice squealed. It was obviously her pick too. "Now, Bella. If you don't mind, I was thinking we could all order different style dresses, in the same purple. That way we all look good in our own style, but look like matching bridesmaids!" She sounded excited.

"Oh that is a fantastic idea, Alice!" Rosalie cried.

"Yes, dear, it is. Bella, do you like it?" Esme asked me.

That does sound perfect. I can see it in my head perfectly. Alice, Rose, and Esme heading me down the aisle in the same color purple. Except different styles. Rose in a strapless long dress and Alice in a short, above the knee, dress. Esme with a strapless dress, with a little elegant jacket. But they would pick their own dress styles. That is just the way I see them. I smiled.

"It is absolutely perfect, Alice!" I giggled.

"Yay!" She squealed. "Thanks Bella!" She said as she pulled me into a hug.

All of a sudden, her face got that blank look. She was having a vision! She came back to reality and gasped.

"Alice, what did you see?" I whispered.

"Charlie is coming to see us tomorrow. He is coming to inform us of Bella's death." She whispered back.

"Oh..." I said.

"Bella, you are going to have to hide while he is here." She said.

"I know." I said sadly.

"I'll just go order the dresses and then we can go tell the others." She forced a smile. "Rose? Esme? What style would you like?" She asked them as they followed her to the counter. I just sat down on the floor.

Charlie. I wonder why he would bother coming. He hates Edward now. I guess he just thinks that Alice and Carlisle deserve the right to know. I sighed. Apparently I had been thinking for quite a while.

"Bella? It's time to go, sweetie." Esme came over to me.

"Oh, alright." I replied. She hugged me.

"It will be alright, Bella." She said. "Your life is just out-of-whack at the moment."

"Thanks, Esme." I smiled. I will be okay, I told myself.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Bella's POV

When we walked into the house, Edward jumped up. He must have heard that something was wrong from someone's thoughts.

"What's wrong?" He said as he came over to me. I pulled him in to kiss me.

"Nothing that bad." I smiled.

He smiled back at me. My favorite crooked smile. Ahhh... I could just melt. But I need to stay in reality right now!

"Alice? Do you want to explain?" I asked.

"Okay, but first let's get everyone in here." She said. "Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper." She yelled. She really doesn't have to yell for them to hear, but I guess she is just stressed.

"Yes?" Carlisle asked as they walked in.

"There is something important that I need to tell you." She said.

"Alright. Spit it out then." Em said.

"Charlie will be visiting us tomorrow morning, to inform us of Bella's death." She exclaimed. "Bella is going to have to hide while he is here."

"Oh. This is a problem. We will have to act like it is news to us, okay everyone?" Carlisle said.

"Don't worry Carlisle, dear. It will be fine." Esme said to him before she kissed him on the cheek.

"I know. It is just going to hurt Bella more, though." He sighed.

"I'll be alright." I said.

"Wait!" Em said. "How did he find out where we lived?"

"He probably just looked us up, Emmet. It is not that hard." Jasper said.

"That's true." Carlisle agreed.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Edward asked me.

"I'm fine." I lied.

"I'll hide with you." He said.

"No, you will be the main person he wants to talk to." I told him.

"You are more important to me." He smiled.

"Edward, you have to talk to him. For me? Please. It will help him in his healing process." I pleaded. He sighed.

"Okay, Bella. If it is important to you, I will." He said.

"Thank you." I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Alright, you can all relax now. It's fine. All you have to do is pretend you didn't know I was dead." I smiled.

"We can do it, Bella." Rose encouraged.

"I'm not worried, I know you can." I smiled.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Bella's POV

The next morning, when we heard Charlie's cruiser coming down their driveway, I hid in the kitchen. That way I would be able to hear him and sneak peeks at what is happening. Carlisle went to stand at the door, ready to open it. The car's engine stopped. A few seconds later, there was a knock at the door. Carlisle opened it.

"Well hello Charlie! What a plesant surprise!" Carlisle smiled.

"Morning, Carlisle. I am sad to say that this is not a plesant visit for me." Charlie replied harshly.

Why is he mad? He came to tell them about my death. Wouldn't it make him sad? Not mad.

"Well, come in." Carlisle said. Charlie came in and sat down on the couch.

"I am afraid that I have come to tell you some horrible news." Charlie stuttered. I know he will not cry in public.

"Oh I am sorry to hear it." Carlisle said sincerely.

"Bella is..." He choked on his words. "Bella is... dead." He finally got it out.

"Oh no! I am extremely sorry! What happened?" Carlisle said sadly. He was a good actor.

"She drowned in La Push." Charlie said in a monotone.

"Charlie, I am so sorry." Esme said.

"It's not your fault." He said.

"Even so, Bella was a wonderful girl." She said.

"If you don't mind, I have a few words to say to your son." Charlie said.

"Not at all." Carlisle said. "Edward!" He called.

"Yes, dad?" Edward said.

"Charlie Swan is here and he would like to talk to you." Carlisle answered.

"Hello Edward." Charlie said roughly.

"Chief Swan. It is lovely to see you." Edward replied politely.

"I wish I could say the same." He said. "I came to tell you that Bella is dead. She drowned in La Push. Everyone claims that she was cliff diving during the hurricane, but I know the truth." He said bitterly.

"I am so sorry, Charlie." Edward said.

"You should be!" Charlie shot back at him. Why is Charlie being so rude? "She wasn't cliff diving! Who would be stupid enough to cliff dive in a hurricane! After you left, it was like she died. You broke her heart! She didn't do anything anymore. Never called her friends! Never listened to music! Never smiled! She never even talked without being spoken to first! She went into a sick sick depression over you! I know that is why she jumped! She killed herself because of you! You killed my daughter! You killed her! Even if she hadn't have jumped, she was dead on the inside! YOU KILLED HER! MY BELLA!" Charlie was hysterically yelling. OMG! Charlie came to blame Edward. I can see why he would assume it though.

"I am so sorry, Charlie. I didn't know it would do that to her. I am so so so sorry." Edward was on the verge of sobs. Real sobs. Charlie couldn't tell.

"You should be, Edward Cullen! I HATE YOU! I WISH MY DAUGHTER NEVER MET YOU!" He yelled and ran out the door.

Before he got in his car he yelled, "I am sorry for disturbing you and the rest of your family, Carlisle. I mean no disrespect."

He drove away faster than I have ever seen him drive. I could tell he was getting home so he could cry. Poor Charlie and his pride. I came out of my hiding place, nearly sobbing.

"Are you alright, Edward?" I asked. "I am sorry about that."

"Why are you sorry, Bella? I am sorry I left you. I did it for your own good, but I am just not strong enough." Edward said roughly.

"Edward, I know. I am completely happy with you. My depression is over. Ignore Charlie!" I said.

"Humph..." He grumbled.

"Alright now that that is over. I am sorry Carlisle." I said.

"It is perfectly fine. I would do the same over any of you." He said sadly.

"Thank you." I said.

No one would cheer up, so I had to do what I could. I closed my eyes and concentrated hard on making them feel happy and excited about the up coming wedding.

"Bella." Edward grumbled.

"No Edward. You all need to cheer up." I said.

Soon they were all buzzing around. One week until my beautiful wedding. I can't wait. Edward and I will be eternially bonded... by Emmett. I giggled to myself.

"Hey Alice. Has anyone RSVP-ed yet?" I asked.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Bella's POV

"Yes, Jacob and the wolves RSVP-ed. So did the Denali Clan and Sibhan's Clan. Only two people have not RSVP-ed." Alice replied.

"Great!" I said. "Is there anything left that you need me to do?"

"Nope. I have it all under control, Bella." Alice said.

"Thank you, Alice." I sang.

"You're welcome, Bells." She cooed back.

"Edward, can we hunt? I am so thirsty!" I asked. My throat felt like I had red hot branding iron down my throat. When was the last time I hunted?

"Of course, love." He smiled. There it is. My favorite crooked smile. I giggled.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Nothing. It's just that your smiles never ceases to dazzle me." I giggled again.

He smiled even wider. "Alright, let's go."

"Okay. Catch you later, guys." I called back over my shoulder as we walked out the door. I couldn't wait to take off running. It made me feel like I was flying and there was nothing like it.

"Betcha can't bet me." I teased before taking off running.

In a few minutes, Edward passed me by.

"Betcha I can." He chuckled.

Suddenly he stopped. We were at our meadow and Jacob was here.

"Hey Bells." Jake said.

"Oh hey Jake!" I said. "This is a surprise!"

"Yea I just wanted to talk to you before your big day." He said.

"Oh okay. Can I just hunt first because I really don't want to bite you." I giggled.

"Uhhhh... sure." He hesitated.

"Kay. Be back in a sec." I smiled and dashed off.

There was a group of deer nearby. I plunged my teeth into three of them before returning to Jake. Ahhh... much much better.

"All better?" Edward asked.

"Yes thanks." I said.

"Okay, well I'll wait for you back at the house." He smiled.

"Thanks, Edward. I love you." I soothed.

"I know." He kissed my forhead and took off running.

"Okay Jake. What do you wanna talk about?" I turned around and smiled at him.

"Well... you know how you said you hoped I would imprint?" He asked.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

Bella's POV

Oh my gosh! Please don't let him say he imprinted on me! No no way! He wouldn't be this calm. Yes! Maybe he finally found someone! He wouldn't have to hurt anymore! This was my wish!

"Yeah, Jake?" I asked anxiously.

"Welll... I DID!" He smiled the biggest smile I had every seen! He pulled me into his big wolfy hug.

"Oh Jake! I am so happy for you! I told you it would happen!" I hugged him back!

"Jeez... Bells. You stink." He laughed.

"You don't smell so great yourself." I giggled.

"I love you, Bells." He said.

"I love you too, Jake." I smiled.

"Except now it feels more like a sisterly love." He explained.

"Now you know how it has always felt for me. You are my best friend, Jake." I said. "Oh that reminds me! Will you be my best man?"

"Yes! OF COURSE! Thank, Bells!" He yelled.

"No thank you, Jake." I said. "So who is the lucky girl?"

"Her name is Ashley and she is awesome!" He smiled.

"Tell me about her." I said.

"Well, she loves cars, just like me. She has brown hair and a cute smile. AND she is a great cook!" He chuckled.

"Aww... good for you, Jake. She sounds like your perfect match." I said.

"She is! I am so happy, Bella. I can't even explain it." He said.

"Oh don't worry. I know exactly how you feel." I smiled.

"Anyways, so you're getting married, huh?" He asked.

"Yep. I can't wait." I said.

"That doesn't sound like you." He replied.

"I know, but I love Edward and I can deal with the rest. I already expect Alice to go overboard, so I might as well get over now." I laughed.

"Now that sounds like the Bella I know." He smiled. "Well, I have to get going. I have to get back to Ashley." He said.

"Alright. Will you bring her to the wedding, so I can meet her?" I asked.

"Of course I will. You guys are going to be great friends. I can tell you that now." He said.

"Thanks, Jake. I'll see you at the wedding." I smiled.

He shouted goodbye as he took off into the forest. Now I have to get back to the house. Hmmmm... I think there is one more thing I have to do first...

PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

Bella's POV

I ran and ran and ran until I got to the cliff edge. Last time this almost killed me. I think I should give it another shot. What could go wrong? I am immortal now.

I looked out over the edge, at the cool, inviting water below me. This time it will be fun. I took a deep breath and dived over the edge.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I screamed as I plumetted down the cliff side. The air whooshing by me felt awesome!

As I crashed through the surface, water clung to my body. It felt great. The water's temperature gave my skin a tickly feeling. I stayed under the water, doing flips and turns. I never got sick. I love this new immortality. I didn't even have to go up for breath. A school of fish were swimming down under me. I followed them along for about an hour. They were so interesting, the way they swerved their tailfins. I decided I better get back to the house. Tomorrow is the wedding. Alice is probably running around crazy. I swam back, using my nose to find where I jumped in, then I scaled back up the cliff. It was so exciting. Scaling a cliff, diving off a cliff, stayin under water for hours! I didn't even have to worry about being clumsy. As soon as I got to the top of the cliff, I shook off as much water as I could. Then, I saw her. No way! She is dead! Dead! Why is she here?

"Hello, Bella." Jane cackled.

"Jane? How? You are supposed to be dead!" I sounded confused.

"I know. I am surprised myself that I made it out alive." She said.

"So how did you make it out alive?" I asked.

"Well, once the others set the pile of ripped apart bodies on fire, they missed a spot. While you all walked out, I managed to crawl out from under the pile and flee the building. And well, here I am." She smiled evily.

"Not for long." I sneered.

"Ha! We will see." She said.

She must not realize that I was the one to control them with my gift. She thinks she is cornering me with no help. It is a good thing she didn't get to the others first. I should have been concentrating better, because she ripped off my arm. I shrieked in agony and she laughed.

We began to circle around, growling. She laughed and lunged at me. I chose this moment to end it. I concentrated my mind on her standing still. It worked well, and I ripped her to shreds in seconds. Uhhh... I don't have any matches or anything. Wait she might.

I looked through her pockets, but she didn't have anything. I guess I just have to run her back to the house.

I scooped up her pieces and ran as fast as I could to the house.

"Edward!" I called."I need matches now!" She was beginning to rebuild herself.

Everyone ran outside. They all had matching looks of shock on their face and a box of matched in their hands.

"Here, Bella." Rosalie called as she tossed a box of them at me.

I dropped Jane on the ground and set her on fire. In a minute, she was gone. Edward rushed to my side.

"Are you alright, Bella? Why were you gone so long? I was about to come look for you. Why was Jane there?" He asked. I barely caught a word of it. I was shocked myself. I just sat down on the ground next to the burning grass.

"Edward! Calm down. You are freaking her out." Esme said.

"No it is fine. I am just a little shocked." I said.

"What happened, love?" Edward asked.

I sighed.

"Well when I finished talking to Jake, I decided to go cliff diving. Seeing as I couldn't die this time. I had so much fun swimming with the fish. I was under the water for hours, never needing a breath." I paused to let them take it in. "Then I scaled back up the cliff side to get back to you guys. That was fun too. It was amazing to be able to do it. When I reached the top, Jane was there." I finished.

"I'm sorry we weren't there to help you, Bella." Carlisle said.

"No. No. It's fine. I am glad that she came to attack me first. She can't harm me with her gift, but she could have killed any one of you. I don't think she realized me gift. She thought I was vulnerable by myself." I smiled.

"So she didn't hurt you at all?" Edward asked.

"Well... she got my arm while I wasn't concentrating." I cringed remembering the pain.

"Oh I am so sorry." Edward hugged me.

"Don't be silly, I am absolutely fine now." I said.

"How was she still alive?" Carlisle asked me.

"Well, she said that when we set the pile on fire, she was able to crawl out without burning. We didn't realize because we were already celebrating and walking out the door." I replied.

"Oh." Was all he said.

"Well atleast now you can definitely relax with no danger." Alice joked.

"Yeah, I hope. It seems that even though I am immortal, I still attract danger." I giggled.

"I don't think that is something you can change, Bella." Jasper joked.

"Okay, well the bridesmaid dresses arrived so all girls need to be in my room pronto." Alice said. "You too, Bella. One more fitting, just to make sure."

I groaned. "Alright, Alice." I sighed and kissed Edward before skipping up to Alice's room.

"Boys, you are next." Alice yelled behind us.

"We could make a run for it." Emmett whispered.

"Nah. She'll get you anyway." Jasper chuckled.

I could hear Edward laughing along with Carlisle.

Alice began to pull dresses from a neatly packed box, passing them to Rosalie and Esme. Then she quickly changed into hers, before helping me into mine. Rosalie looked absolutely gorgeous! There was no way I would ever look better than her. I barely looked as good as Esme and Alice.

"Rosalie, you look beautiful." I gushed.

"Not as beautiful as you, Bella. But thank you." She smiled. Her dress clung to her curves perfectly.

"You too Esme." I smiled. I bet she is the most gorgeous mom in the world.

"Thank you Bella, dear. You look wonderful as well." She said sweetly.

"Thanks. Oh and Alice?" I asked.

"You look awesome." I squealed. I might as well let her think this was fun for me.

"Thanks, Bella!" She hugged me. "I think we are all ready for tomorrow! It is going to be my best wedding yet!" She squeaked. I laughed.

"I bet it will be." I said.

"Esme? Can you help Bella out of her dress? I have to go work with the boys now." Alice asked.

"Sure, sweetie. Go work your magic." Esme giggled.

"Thanks." She laughed as she ran over to Emmett and Rosalie's room, where all the guys were gathered.

PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW! THANKS FOR READING!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

Edward's POV

Alice burst through the door of Emmett and Rosalie's room. Alice. Why does she have to be so annoying.

"Alright guys. Here is the deal. No whinning or yelling or objecting anything. If you follow these rules I will work fast." She smiled sweetly.

"Whatever Alice. Let's just get it over with." Emmett said.

"Okay. All of you put these tuxs on. I'll step out of the room for a second, but you have two minutes." She said as she slammed the door.

I picked up my tux and began to put it on. It wasn't so bad I guess. I don't know. Anything is worth putting up with for Bella's and my wedding, I suppose.

"Jeez... purple." Emmett whinned. "Couldn't she have gone with something a little more manish."

"Just shut up and put it on, Emmett." Jasper said. "Be glad that it isn't pink."

I could hear Bella talking to Alice through the door.

"Alice, did you get a tux for Jake?" She asked.

"Yes. Go call him and tell him that he needs to be here early to get dressed." Alice answered.

Then I heard the whoosh of Bella running down the stairs, before Alice came in.

"Time's up." She twinkled. "Get in line so I can inspect you." She giggled.

We lined up, just dying to get out of here. She walked along infront of us and behind us.

"Okay all done. Take them off and put them in the box. Thanks, guys. See it wasn't that bad." She giggled again.

Bella's POV

I ran downstairs to call Jake. I have to catch him, otherwise Alice will go insane. I dialed his number. And he answered after three rings.

"Hello?" Jake asked.

"Hey Jake! It's me!" I said.

"Oh, hey Bells. What's up?" He said. He sounded happier now.

"Well... I kinda forgot to tell you something earlier about tomorrow." I said.

"And what would that be?" He asked a little impaitently.

"You need to get here early to get dressed. Alice has a tux for you. Apparently, since you are the best man, you have to match the other guys." I said sadly. I doubt he would be happy about having to deal with Alice.

"Oh, alright. That's fine. Anything for you Bells." He laughed.

"Really?" I questioned.

"Sure sure." He chuckled again.

"Thanks, Jake. You're a lifesaver." I said.

"Kay. I got to go. Bye." He said.

"Bye." I replied.

Ok. One problem down. I hope there would be no more. If I screwed up my own wedding, that would be sad.

"Beeeeeeelllllllllaaaaaaaaa!" Alice called. Oh no!

"In here." I said.

"Time for your bacholerette party!" She squealed.

"What! No come on Alice! I just wanna sit with Edward." I gave her my best puppy dog face.

"No! Besides, the guys already left for their own party." She said. I sighed.

"Ok. Whatever. What are we going to do for this party?" I asked.

"Well... I figured that you wouldn't want a stripper, and we don't either, so I thought we could all sit around and tell stories and do manicures, pedicures, and make overs." She smiled.

"Okay. That sounds surprisingly nice." I joked.

"I know, right?" She squealed in happiness. Probably over me not being a grouch about it. "Oh and uhhh there are a few other bachelorette party games too." She added nonchalantly.

"What sort of games?" I asked suspiciously. My eyes narrowed.

"You'll see." She giggled.

"Esme. Rose." She called up the stairs. "We are getting ready to start." I groaned. And the torture begins... NOW!

PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW! :D


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:

Bella's POV

Alice did my toenails while Esme did my fingernails, and Rosalie played with my hair. It was okay. Not as bad as I thought it would be. Alice and Esme were using a dark amethyst color on my nails, I'd take that any day of something like bright red. They were finished really fast. Well duhhh... vampires. I giggled to myself and they looked me like I was insane.

"Now that we are done with your nails Bella, it is time to start the party games!" Alice said excitedly. I groaned.

"What are we going to do, Alice?" I asked. My voice didn't have a trace of enthusiasm in it, I really did not want to know what torture she had in store for me.

"Well, Bella... I am glad you asked." She paused briefly before continuing. Probably to give some "dramatic"effect. Alice. "First we are going to make a wedding dress out of toliet paper!" She squealed. "I was reading a bridal magazine and it said that it was one of the most popular bachelorette party games!"

"But that is for humans who can't do perfect things. You guys could probably wrap me up in a designer toilet paper dress." I exclaimed.

"Oh well... it will still be fun!" She said. "Who votes we try?" She asked. Esme and Rosalie's hands shot into the air. Alice poked her tongue out at me and ran off to get some rolls of toilet paper. I wonder if she bribed them?

"Esme? It won't even be that fun." I said.

"Maybe not for you, but these sort of exciting things only happen once in a while around here. I am not passing up any opportunities." She smiled.

"Nothing exciting..." I mumbled. "You are a family of vampires." She started to giggle and Alice walked into the room.

"Okay! Let's start!" Alice squealed with joy. "Rose, you work with the shoulders and straps. Esme you handle the chest, and I will get the bottom."

They all began weaving toilet paper around me. They managed not to break even the tiniest piece of toilet paper. It was kind of fun to watch their excited faces as they worked. Suddenly they stood back.

"All done." Rose said. "Wow, Bella. You even look gorgeous in toilet paper." She laughed.

"Thanks Rose. I told you guys that it wouldn't be even the slighest challenge for you." I said.

"It might not have been challenging, but it was still fun." Esme smiled. "What's next Alice?"

"Hmmm... let me see... ahh... yes the FASHION SHOW!" Alice replied. "Go up to your rooms, and you will find a stack of outfits piled on your beds. Bring them back down here and by the time you get back, I should have the runway ready." She said. Oh no! What outfits has she picked? I am not even going to look at them until I have to put them on. No use stressing myself out beforehand.

I ran upstairs, grabbed my outfits, and ran back down. Atleast there was only three. I sighed. Three of the most eccentric outfits on the planet. By the time I got back down, Alice had the runway set up. Woah that was fast! Even for a vampire!

"Okay Bella, you will be last. You know what they say, save the best for last." She smiled her sweet evil smile.

"Alright Alice." I said and sat down in one of the comfy chairs placed next to the runway for the viewers. Rose and Esme came down stairs then.

"Rose, you will be first! Get your gorgeous self up there." Alice said. "There is a quick change room behind the top of the runway."

"Yes!" Rose hissed. Alice and Rose are completely different, but they both have an obsession of clothes.

Rose was changed in a few seconds, then the lights were dimmed and the music started. She walked down the runway in a red strapless, floorlength dress. It sparkled in the colored lights. She looked great! We clapped and cheered when she got to the end of the runway, I felt really stupid.

Next she came out in a denium mini skirt and a purple tube top. Even in casual clothes she looked like a model.

Her final outfit was a black, halter-neck mini dress. The back was completely open. I don't even have to describe how she looked. You can probably guess.

Rose was back into her normal clothes within seconds and she came down to sit with us.

"I'm next!" Alice squealed.

She jumped up and changed even faster than Rose. She walked out onto the runway in a sunshine yellow sundress. She also wore some yellow sunglasses! Where do you get yellow sunglasses? We clapped and cheered again when she got to the end. She looked good, but no one can compare to Rose.

Her second outfit was a pair of purple leggings with a candy apple red dress. She looked adorable!

Her final outfit was a pair of denium short shorts and a sky blue halter-neck tube top.

It was Esme's turn now. I can't believe this! Esme is like a super cool model mom!

She danced down the runway in a little black dress. It looked fantastic on her and it really brought out the gold in her eyes.

Then she came out in a pair of jeans and v-neck shirt. The shirt was so sparkly, it would have hurt any human's eyes.

Her final outfit was a floorlength, dark green strapless dress. It was similar to Rose's first outfit, but it wasn't sparkly.

OH NO! IT'S MY TURN! If I could pee, I probably would have peed my pants now!

"Go Bella! Go Bella! Go Bella!" Alice cheered. This was gonna be embarassing.

I went to go change into my first outfit. It wasn't so bad. I walked out on to the runway with a sick feeling in my gut. I wore a purple mini dress. I looked good, but I am not a modeling type of person! Rose, Alice, and Esme were cheering their heads off! Esme had a sympathetic look on her face. She knows I don't like this attention!

My second outfit was a denium skirt and a lime green strapless tube top that came past my hips. Still not too bad. Kind of casual.

Then I saw my final outfit. Of course it was a bikini! Alice is so mean! They didn't have to wear swimsuits! I put it on anyways, because I know that I wouldn't win the argument over it. It was white with black stripes, like the uniforms in jail. Alice was beeming when she saw that I put it on without complaining. Esme and Rose were shocked. Ha! They say Alice is harmless! I guess they didn't think she'd make me wear a bikini. I changed and walked off the runway.

"Alice, that was plain evil." I said to her.

"Come on, Bella! Now it won't be so hard to wear bikinis when you swim because you already modeled one." She said pleadingly.

"Fine." I groaned. "Can I go rest for my wedding now?" I asked.

"Sure." She hugged me. "Thanks for not causing too big of a fuss, Bells. I love you!" She said.

"No problem. Love you too." I said running off to my room. I am just going to sit and listen to some music to calm me down!

PLEASE COMMMENT AND REVIEW! :P


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30:

Bella's POV

Where's Edward? They still haven't come home from their bachelor's party. Maybe I should go look for him. What are they doing?

"Don't even think about it, Bella!" Alice screamed up the stairs.

Uhhh stupid psychic! I hope he gets back soon. Claire de Lune is getting kind of annoying! I decided to go ask Esme when they will be back.

"Esme?" I asked. She was standing in the kitchen, watching the Cooking channel.

"Yes, dear?" She responded.

"When will the guys be back? It is like five in the morning!" I said.

"Soon, but you are not allowed to see them!" Alice interupted and Esme gave me a sympathetic look.

"Alllliiiiiccccceeee... pleeease!" I begged.

"NO! Besides we have to start get you ready in about half an hour, so catch some rest now." She said before walking out of the room.

I growled and Esme came over to hug me.

"Don't worry Bella! This will be the best day of your life!" She said happily.

"Sure sure." I said. I guess I picked up that habit from Jake.

She smiled and went back to watching the tv.

I walked out into the living room. Rosalie was watching MTV.

"Ah! These human reality shows are so boring! These losers without dates don't have them for good reasons."

"Hey Rose." I said.

"Oh hey Bells. I hear you were gonna try to escape." She said.

"Well, yeah! Where are they?" I said.

"I don't know. Em won't tell me, but trust me, they are not doing anything bad." She smiled. That is probably true. Emmett is terrified of Rose. And Carlisle is with them.

"Thanks. I hear you don't like this reality show." I said. She laughed.

"Come on! Look at that guy! He is a gross pig, who picks his nose, and doesn't think it is rude to fart!" She exclaimed. "He is a freak! No one would ever go out with him! Unless they are blind and deaf!" She yelled.

I burst into fits of laughter.

"What is so funny?" She asked.

"You." I said.

"Thank you, thank you." She stood up and bowed.

"BEEEELLLLLAAAA!" Alice called.

"So are you going to help Alice torture me?" I asked.

"You bet!" She squealed before grabbing my arm and running me upstairs to Alice's room.

PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW! :)


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31:

Bella's POV

Rose sat me down in the fancy hairdresser chair in Alice's bathroom. Alice actually bought a chair just for doing my make up and hair on my wedding day. I remember her saying, 'I want you to be as comfortable as possible." She should have added, "... while we torture you."

"Okay Alice. I am doing hair or make up?" Rose asked Alice.

"I'm on make up. You handle her hair." Alice answered.

"Yay! What sort of style do you have in mind?" Rose asked excitedly. Alice walked behind me and started discussing the way she wants it done, while I just sat and daydreamed. Why should I have to endure the torture of knowing what they are doing to me?

"Now Bella. It is time to start with your face." Alice said. I groaned. "First I am just going to put a simple cleansing mask on, so your face is absolutely clean. You will have to leave it on for about half an hour." Instead of responding, I just closed my eyes, and she began to apply the mask. I daydreamed of Edward and about the start of our life together. That day in biology, the meadow, when he left. Remembering that stung alittle. But then when he saved me, when he propsed to me, and the next time I am doing something important like today, I will be remembering today. Hopefully I won't be remembering it as a disaster.

"Bella!" Alice sung as she skipped back into the room. "Time to take the mask off and start your make up!" She squealed happily and it made me smile. Alice is truly one of a kind.

She began to scrub my face with a rag. When she finally got all of it off, she began to apply an amethyst color eyeliner. It actually looked pretty cute! Then she added mascara and a touch of blush on my cheeks. She stood back to look at me.

"Rose. Something is missing. What is it?" Alice asked. Rosalie walked around to look at my face.

"Oh she needs some dark red lipstick." Rose said.

"Oh duhhh! How could I forget that!" Alice almost yelled. She applied a quick layer of lipstick to my lips.

"Now that is what I call perfection!" She squealed.

"I finshed her hair as well." Rose said happily. "You look gorgeous Bella."

"Thanks." I said before standing up to look in the mirror. It was true. I did look pretty beautiful. My hair was pulled up into a little fountain of curls at the top of my head. It looked nice. I smiled.

"Okay come on, come on. We have to get your dress on." Alice pulled me towards her closet.

Rose and Alice helped me slip the dress on without ruining my hair or make up. Then Alice passed Rose my shoes and she put them on for me.

"Alice is Jake here?" I asked.

"Yes, he is dressed and ready. He just left to pick up his girlfriend." She answered. Then she ran out of the room to grab the finishing touch. She ran back in an flung something at me. I barely caught it. It was a garter.

"I would have lent you mine, but then you would't have your own special one to keep." She giggled, while she lifted up the bottom of my dress to shimmy it up my leg. It tickled and I almost fell over. A vampire falling over. That would have been embarassing.

"Rose and I have to go get ready now. Can you hold yourself together until we are done, or should I get Jasper in here?" Alice asked. Apparently she noticed the insane amount of shaking I was doing.

"I think I'll be fine." I said. I wasn't very convincing.

"Jazz!" She called.

"Yea?" He appeared in the hallway.

"Can you keep Bella calm while Rose and I go change?" She asked.

"Sure." He answered. Alice and Rose ran out the door.

"Bella. You need to calm down. Everything will be fine." Jasper told me. I felt a wave of relaxation come crashing down on me. It was very soothing and I stopped shaking. Jasper came and sat down on the bed next to me.

"This will be the greatest day of your life. I promise you." He said. "If anything goes wrong, we are all here to help you." His voice was soothing.

"Thanks Jasper." I replied and gave him a hug.

"You're welcome and besides, if you can face the Volturi and defeat them pretty much single-handedly, you can survive your own wedding." He joked.

"Alright, you are free to go Jasper. We are getting ready to start in a minute, you better get down there." Alice said as she burst through the door. I smiled at her.

"Jazz must of done a good job. You are actually smiling." Alice said and I hugged her.

"Thank you Alice." I told her before joining Carlisle at the top of the staircase to walk down.

Bella's POV

We all lined up at the top of the stairs. Alice handed me my bouquet before getting in line. The music of Claire de Lune began to play and Esme began to walk down first. The music was strangely calming. Rose was soon following behind her.

"Are you going to be okay?" Carlisle asked me as we locked arms after Alice began to follow Rose.

"I hope so." I smiled. And then we began to walk down. Watching Alice dance down the stairs made me want to laugh, but I didn't want to screw this up.

As I got to the bottom of the stairs, I took in all of the decorations. It was so beautiful. Flowers and ribbons everywhere. It looked perfect. I looked up at my best man's face. He smiled the biggest smile I had ever seen. He mouthed, "You look beautiful," to me and I smiled back at him. Then I mouthed, "So do you." He looked like he was going to burst into laughter, but he held it in.

Finally I looked at Edward, his beautiful dazzling, crooked smile was there staring at me. I wanted to run down the aisle and hold him in my arms. It seemed as though everything was moving in slow motion.

I eventually reached the end and looked away from Edward to see Emmett. I choked down a giggle when he grinned at me. Edward smiled too.

"I now pronounce you, man and wife." Emmett said. Wait? What? Did I like blink out and skip the rest of the ceremony?

"Emmett, aren't you missing somethings?" I whispered.

"No I was told to skip the boring stuff." He whispered back. Then he boomed, "You may now kiss the bride."

Edward pulled me into his arms and we kissed for five minutes straight. Finally Emmett cleared his throat and said, "Save it for the honeymoon, you two."

I lightly slapped his arm, but Edward was glaring at him and I giggled. If I was human, I would have been red as a tomato by now.

We walked outside to the reception, where there was a live band playing. The rest of the guests followed. The first arms that found me were Billy Black's.

"Billy? What are you doing here? You know?" I asked.

"Yea, sorry I kind of crashed but I wanted to see for myself that you are okay." He said apologetically.

"No its fine! I would have invited you if I knew! Just don't tell my dad." I choked on the last few words.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I know it must be hard for you." He hugged me tighter.

"It is, but I am more worried about my dad." I said. "Can you please try to cheer him up? Let him know that I loved him?" I asked.

"Of course sweetie. You are like a daughter to me too. Congrats!" He smiled.

"Thank you so much, Billy. I'll catch up with you later." I walked away with Edward.

I was pulled into so many hugs in the next ten minutes, I hardly recognized the people. Then Jake came up. He pulled me into a hug and the girl beside him flinched.

"Congrats you two. Bells, you were awesome!" He smiled.

"Thanks for coming Jake. It made it so much better that you could be here. I love ya!" I hugged him again. This time Edward flinched. Oh well! Edward and Jake's girl would have to get used to it. Jake is my brother and best friend.

"I love you too, Bells. Speaking of love. Ashley this is Bella and Edward. Bella. Edward. Ashley." Jake introduced us.

I jumped forward and hugged her. "I am so glad Jake has found you Ashley! I really am! I hope we become the best of friends." She was a little shocked at first but then she hugged back.

"Thanks. Jake has said great things about you. I am sorry for you loss though. Congrats on the wedding." She smiled. Strange, but this girl reminded me of me. Creepy, but oh well! As long as Jake loves her, so do I.

Edward just shook her hand. "Nice to meet you." He said. I guess he hadn't hunted in a while.

"Likewise." She smiled. "You guys aren't as scary as I thought you'd be." She admitted.

"Yeah that is what I thought too." I giggled.

We all sat down at one of the tables and talked for an hour and a half. Finally Alice interupted.

"I hate to interupt, but you have to leave in an hour and you haven't even had your first dance." She said.

"Alright, Alice. Sorry but I have to go. We will be back in a week, so swing by the house and we can talk more." I said to Jake and Ashley.

"No problem, Bells. We will." Jake smiled and hugged me. "I'll be stealing a dance from you before you leave."

"Bye Bella! Have fun!" Ashley giggled.

Edward and I walked out onto the dance floor, and my lullaby began to play. It would be our song.

"I hope I picked the right song, Mrs. Cullen." He said.

"You picked the perfect song, Mr. Cullen." I replied with a giggle.

"So that wasn't so bad, right?" Edward smiled.

"It was absolutely perfect. And I am so glad that Jake didn't have to suffer threw it. He has someone special too now. She seems a little over protective of me and Jake though." I said.

"You mean when she flinched after he hugged you?" He asked.

"Yeah. I mean. Jake and I are just friends." I said.

"No she didn't flinch because of that. She flinched because you are a vampire and she is worried about him." He said sadly.

"Oh. Well I would never hurt Jake and I have hugged him plenty. I guess she realized that too because she stopped flinching." I said.

The song changed and Emmett walked over.

"Can I cut in? I want to dance with my new little sister." He grinned.

"Sure Emmett." Edward let go of me and went to go dance with Rosalie.

"So what did you think of the ceremony?" Emmett asked with enthusiam.

"You did a perfect job, Em. I am glad that you skipped the boring parts." I smiled at him.

"Thanks, Bells. I told you I could do it." He said happily.

Jasper came to cut in next. Then Carlisle. Then Seth. Jake came last.

"Hey Bells." He said.

"Hey Jakey." I smiled.

"You are a beautiful dancer." He complimented.

"Thank you. From what I've seen, so are you." He blushed.

"It is not fair that I am the only one who can blush now." He complained.

"That is a perk of being a vampire." I giggled. And he laughed too.

"So where are you going for your magical honeymoon?" He asked.

"I haven't been told and it is very annoying. The worst part is that Alice packed for me." I giggled.

"You don't have any ideas?" He asked.

"Nope, except that I will be swimming or sunbathing." I replied.

"It will probably be a great surprise!" He said.

"Probably." I agreed.

Then the music changed again and Edward cut back in.

"I'll see you when you get back. Have fun!" Jake laughed before we began to twirl.

"How are you doing?" Edward asked.

"Fantastic." I replied. "You?"

"Never been better." He paused to kiss me. We were kissing for like five minutes before Alice came up.

"Bella, you have to change to leave now." She said while trying to pull me from Edward. I groaned.

"If you don't come, you will be boarding a plane in your wedding dress." I still didn't budge and neither did Edward.

"Let her go now Edward or I will tell her where you are taking her." Alice hissed. Edward froze and let me go. Then he hissed at Alice.

"Stupid annoying Pixie!" He growled.

"You have plenty of time for that later." Alice said to him as she pulled me into the house.

PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW! :D


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32:

Bella's POV

Alice pulled me upto her room and pulled out a cute and comfy outfit for the plane. From the little hints I have gathered, we are going to be on the plane for quite a while.

"Here put this on!" Alice said a little irritated.

"I'm sorry Alice!" I said. She smiled.

"That's okay Bella. It seems that you can't control yourself." She giggled. I giggled too.

"Thank you so much Alice! This was the best day of my life and I am so glad that I let you plan it! You did a fantastic job!" I hugged her.

"You are so welcome Bella. Now hurry up and change or you will miss your flight." She said.

I quickly changed and went downstairs to say goodbye to everyone. We would only be gone a week though. Alice had already packed our bags in the car. From the amount she packed, it seems like we will be gone for atleast three months. I giggled to myself. Edward came downstairs in a minute and we headed out onto the porch.

"Bye everyone!" I waved. "See you in a week!" Edward just smiled and waved to them. I guess he already said his goodbyes.

We got into the Volvo and drove for about an hour to the airport. We barely caught the plane.

"Huston?" I asked him when we sat in our seats. Of course they were first class. I would have been happy traveling in coach.

"Just a stop on the way." He smiled.

It took us about two hours to get to Huston and then we had to wait an hour and a half in the airport for our next plane. We looked around the different gift shops while we waited. It was pretty boring. I kinda wished that I could sleep, just to pass the time. Finally we got on our plane and it was to Brazil. Where are we going?

"Edward, please just tell me. It's torture." I whinned.

"No. It will ruin the surprise. Trust me, it is worth waiting for." He said, chuckling.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Well you have hurt yourself so many times and ran off to a vampire. You said that was nothing. This is torture?" He chuckled.

"Yes it is!" I exclaimed.

"You are something special, Bella. And now you are my something special." He smiled.

"Wow that was very gushy." I said smiling.

"Sometimes it is fun to be gushy." He laughed.

The conversations went on like this for four hours. We finally landed in Rio de Janero. The city lights were so beautiful. Edward brought me over to a small, but fast sailboat. It was adorable. Something that you would see in a James Bond movie. We jumped on the boat and headed off into the darkness.

"Now will you tell me?" I begged.

"No, but we are almost there, so your torture will end." He said sarcastically.

After about twenty minutes, I could see a small patch of land getting closer. I wondered if this was where we are going.

"Can you see it?" Edward asked. I could hear excitement in his voice.

"Yes. Barely. What is it?" I asked.

"Isle Esme." He replied happily.

"Isle ESME?" I asked.

"Yup." He smiled. "Carlisle gave it to Esme as a gift and she let us borrow it." I hadn't guessed that Edward's excessive giving was a learned habit.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

I could see it clearer now. The island had a little beach all around it. Oh I really hope we are not camping.

We reached the island and Edward tied the boat to the dock. I started to feel a sickly nervous feeling in my gut. Uh oh!

Edward picked me out of the boat and carried me and the luggage to a small little cottage in the middle of the island. It was beautiful. Edward quickly unlocked the door and put me down inside. Neither of us said anything. I decided to break the silence.

"It is beautiful!" I smiled.

"Yes, Esme designed it herself." He smiled back.

I walked down the hall looking in to each room, until I reached one that had a giant, fluffy white bed.

"Woah! It is huge!" I giggled.

"I was thinking we could take a midnight dip first." He smiled.

"Sure sounds fun. I'll be out in a second." I said nervously.

"Don't take too long, Mrs. Cullen." He whispered in my ear before walking out onto the beach.

I had to calm myself down. I can do this! I looked up and Edward's clothes were hanging from a tree. I took a deep breath and got underdressed. I walked outside in a towel, and then hung it on the tree along with Edward's clothes. He was looking at the moon. I walked into the water.

"It's beautiful." I said.

"Not with you standing here." He objected.

I blacked out from there.

PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW :)


End file.
